Training
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: My version of their Training. Contains Prussia, Germany, Feliciano, Romano, and Honda. The others are there too but less often. This story will take place in Prussia's POV most of the time. This story is for those who are okay with spanking. Also takes requests, in this story or a different one.
1. Global Warming Conference

I was dressed in my good clothes and had brushed and combed my hair to be awesome. Because I was awesome. I was bored because I had no one to mess with. I was not invited to this meeting. The reason why beats me. Every meeting that hopes to be successful _must_ have me. Now what was worse was that North Italy, South Italy, Japan, and Germany were invited and not me. I mean for Gott's sake, Romano was in this meeting!

I was at the door and could hear shouting going on. See? What did I tell you? Without me, this meeting was falling apart. I opened the doors and snuck in. Germany would freak if I just walked in. I saw them fighting France and even yelled at China for offering food. This is my chance to shine! I snuck under the table and smirked as I poked my head out from under the table. No one had noticed and I could see Ludwig getting furious. I would calm the atmosphere.

I jumped into the center and just as Germany began to yell, I started dancing. I tapped my foot on the floor to start the beat. I had their attention! I would have to do this fast before they could react!

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he awesome. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street, yeah, this is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, Girl look at my body, Girl look at my body, I work out, Girl look at my body, Girl look at my body." I took off my jacket. Show my awesome self to them! Some of them were beginning to blink and come back to themselves. "I walk in the spot, this is what I see: Everybody stops and staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!" I took off my shirt, shocking them even further. "I'm awesome and I know it, I'm awesome and you know it! This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go!" Here comes the best part! My five meters! I yanked my pants down, still singing! "We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous! No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced! Girl look at my body, Girl look at my body, I work out, Girl look at my body, Girl look at my body! I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!" Germany was now beginning to react, time to hurry it up! "I'm awesome and I know it, I'm awesome and you know it!" I pulled down my trousers, still singing! I'm awesome! "Check it out!" I began to wiggle quickly. Germany was getting up! "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm awesome and we know it!" I quickly pulled up my trousers and my pants to run since Germany was in the middle of the table too and was walking toward me. "I'm awesome and we know it!" I got under the table and tried to escape but he grabbed my leg and pulled me back out.

"What the hölle was that Preußen?!"

"Me being awesome! No one can handle my awesomeness!"

"That was totally uncalled for." Austria said, as if we cared about his opinion.

"Why? Cause you know you're not as awesome as me?" I called back, smirking.

England understood Germany's plight since he had to deal with America all the time. Prussia had been testing Germany all day since this morning. He had fought with Romano, threatened to beat someone with his awesomeness, and had almost started a fight with both America and England. Germany had drove him back to the hotel and ordered him to stay there. Germany delivered a firm swat to Prussia's bottom.

I yelped, reaching behind me. "My awesomeness is too much for you! You can't do zhat!" I struggled to get out of my kleiner bruder's grasp. Of course, Prussia was kind of used to this type of thing now. It had, after all, started back in World War I. When Ludwig first got Honda, Feliciano, Romano, and Gilbert together.

Ludwig dragged me to the door. "Excuse us a minute, we vill be back." Ludwig dragged me out after they agreed. He dragged me to a room that I remember hearing America get it from England a few times. To be honest, I almost liked America. He almost reminded me of myself. But that wouldn't stop me from making... fun of him? I had been laid across a desk. I could hear his belt coming out of his belt loops. I stood even though I knew better than to leave.

"Luddy, wait!"

"What was zhat?" He was talking about what I did in the conference room.

"I wanted to stop zhe fighting bruder. I'll do all zhe chores in zhe house, all you have to do is promise not to smack me." I enticed him. He shook his head and forced me back down on my chest. I was reminded of how some of my knights would do this. Not long after I grew faster and before I knew it I was very big. Eventually I had gathered all my Germans together and created Ludwig. The first time I saw Ludwig, he had been very tiny, especially compared to my size. I kept him close for a very long time and had eventually conquered land for him and he began to grow. Soon he was taller than me! ...I don't know how that happened...

I was brought back to the present when I felt Luddy's hand placed on my back. "You know bribing does not work on me Gilbert Beilschmidt." I fidgeted but staid in place. "Do you have anything to say about zhat ridiculous behavior zhat you performed in zhe conference room? How you got here and why you disobeyed me?" I gulped, I'd forgotten how scary Luddy could be when he was angry. One of the reasons I wasn't afraid of Russia. The other reason I wasn't afraid of Russia was that I was more awesome than he was.

"Well, bruder, for one, I am zhe großer bruder and zhus should not be in zhis position! Secondly, as for zhe reason I 'disobeyed', I got bored. Thirdly, how zhe awesome Prussia got here, I got a taxi. Fourthly, that 'ridiculous behavior' was me being awesome! I am awesome!" I shouted the last part. I paid close attention to the pattern in the wood, swirls and zigzags, waiting for his reply. The 'I was bored' thing was _not_ gonna cut it with Germany.

"You disobeyed because… you were _bored?!_ " I told you. He began to swat me with his belt. ("OW! OWCH! Luddy! Stop!") "Zhe reason I do not care zhat you are indeed zhe older one here is because if I do not take you in hand zhen you will end up starting wars vith England and America. I almost lost you once after zhe Vorld Var Two! I do not want to lose you again. We were very lucky zhat zhey decided to let you become a country again!" I felt his hand go under me and begin undoing my own belt and jeans. I struggled.

"Ludwig, please don't! I'm sorry! Let me up!" I tried everything I could think of to get away from him but it was useless. The man could freaking break a metal spoon just by squeezing it in one hand! There was no hope and also… it bloody fucking hurt like a bitch for zhat same reason.

"Stop vith zhe struggling Gilbert Beilschmidt!" I gulped and stopped. He swung a particularly nasty swat at my thigh with the belt. I yelped. I gripped the desk with my hands, determined not to reach behind me. He undid my belt, pulled it out of the loops, and dropped it. He pulled down my jeans next. He began spanking me again. "You cannot disobey orders just because you are bored! You obey orders when out on zhe battlefield. Why when _not_ on zhe battlefield? All I asked you to do was to stay at the hotel!" True. Too true. It made this situation worse!

"YOWW! Ludwig! Not so hard okay?! It's just as I said, I was bored! I decided to come see you guys." He smacked me harder for that.

"Zhat does not make this any better! Zhis meeting was only going to be two hours! Can you not even wait zhat long? Also I never vant to see you do zhat again! No one wants to be forced to see zhat! Pulling your trousers down was over zhe line bruder!" The pain was beginning to make my breath hitch as I tried hard not to sob. "If I let you stay, will you behave yourself?"

"Ja! I will! I promise! Just please stop!" He delivered a few more swats and tears welled in my eyes. However, he wasn't done. He put a firmer hold down on my back as I tried to stand. "Luddy?"

"If I let you up zhen you will not start fights vith America?"

"I promised, didn't I? I promise that I will not start a fight vith America today." He gave me a few more swats. I bit my lip to be quiet. He gave me an extra hard smack for the sass. He preferred when we were both being respectful to each other.

"If I let you up zhen you will not start fights vith Romano or England?"

"I promise I will not start a fight vith England or Romano today or here." He delivered a last few swats and I clenched my eyes closed.

"Finally you will not start any fights vith Austria." Austria? Oh come on! That's one of my favourite things to do! Besides for being awesome.

"I will try not to. You ask too much Luddy! That bastard is too high strung and gets on my nerves." He swatted me extra hard on my thighs and I yelped, letting out a sob. I tried all the more harder not to cry.

"It is vell worth it if it vill keep zhem from trying to tear you apart!" I felt guilt pricking at my spine. I could easily remember those days with the Berlin wall. It was horrible and I would have done anything to keep from being apart from Germany. That was the day I know I proved that I would protect Germany at all costs. "Is asking you not to start fights vith Austria asking too much for zhat mein bruder?" I shook my head, letting out another sob followed by another and I just started sobbing. World, say hello to my awesome tears.

"No, mein bruder. I'm sorry. Es tut mir Leid." He pulled my trousers and jeans back up and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly as he sat down on a sofa, pulling me close to him. I yelped at the pain but I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. We sat there for a few minutes before I calmed down. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I smiled at him. Sneak attack kisses always get him. After the Berlin wall incident we became more affectionate than we already had been. He kissed my right cheek before leading me back to the conference room. When we got there I saw another chair had been placed.

"I hope you don't mind Germany but we took the liberty of adding another chair just in case." America said, giving me a sympathetic look. I smiled back at him and went to go take my seat. Germany stood next to his seat before they began the meeting again. Honda, Romano, and Feliciano gave me a sympathetic look as well. I smirked back to tell them I was fine, even if I knew my backside would hurt for a while. Like I said, the belt hurt like a bitch.


	2. Hello Italy

I was walking through West's city, looking for West. I had just heard from the guy who calls himself my boss that the infamous West had captured a smaller country and that he was not interested, not really, in keeping him. I was going to go try and kidnap the country. I heard from another source that the captured country was none other than _Italy!_

I changed direction and instead headed right for West's house. I knew instinctively where it was because I had gone there so many times when he was a kid and while he grew up. I would go see him sometimes and sometimes he would come see me. I walked into West's house and saw that, yes, West had captured Italy. I walked up to Italy.

"My name is Prussia. You're Italy, right?"

"Ve! I like pasta!"

"I am your new leader. I am in charge of you the instant I get you out of the house." I grabbed him as I said that and threw him over my shoulder. I headed toward the door as Italy screamed for Germany. I found it hilarious.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" He was struggling, kicking and waving his arms as I walked. I got a stronger grip on him as I opened the door. I saw West standing in the way. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"It's not called kidnapping if you're an adult, you dummkopf. It's called being taken hostage. Hi West. I'll just be leaving now." West reached over for Italy.

"What are you doing bruder?"

"Taking your boyfriend for my own."

"Doitsu! Help!"

"I don't have a boyfriend! Put Italy back!"

"I heard you didn't want him around anymore."

"Zhat is _false_ and you know it! Put him down! Zhere's no escape, I am blocking the only door." I smirked. He was trying to intimidate me.

"You vant Italy, West?"

"Is zhat not what I just said?" I turned around and walked back to where I found Italy. Then I grinned behind me, back at West.

"If you catch me then you can have him back!" I quickly ran out the room and down the hallway and toward the back door. I was actually able to reach the door and yanked it open just to run into my little brother. He wrapped his arms around me and took Italy.

"If all you are interested in is Italy, zhen I want you to leave bruder." He threw Italy over his shoulder and I followed him back to his prison cell thing. I sighed.

"West, you know zhat's not zhe only reason I have come to see you. I could go back to my home. Or I could go mess with Austria or try to infiltrate zhe American stronghold. I vas zhe one who taught America to fight in zhe first place remember? I'll go rub it in his face!"

"Nein! I don't need you getting captured. Zhen I would have to rescue you."

"HA! Me? Caught? He's not zhat smart West. You give him too much credit. I know zhat because of how long it took to teach him to fight… well how to fight. He could already fight but he was still stupid."

"Zhe answer is still no bruder. Never underestimate your enemy. Not even zhose you taught."

"Is zhat a threat West? If I remember, I also taught you how to fight your enemies."

"Nein, not a threat. Just a statement."

"So… it's empty of meaning?"

"Nein! Bruder, just go do something zhat won't get you hurt." I nodded.

"I'm too awesome to get hurt West. See you around." I headed toward the door and out the building.


	3. The Second Attempt

I was drinking in a pub at my place, thinking about all the things Germany's gone through. I remember the end of the Greatest War. France had been a big scheißkerl and blamed my little brother. So I had my country working double time and I would support food to Germany and my people. I didn't need my brother's country, or _him_ , going hungry. If I could attack France I would! Well there's no reason I can't attack him verbally! I smirked at my genius. "I am awesome!" I shouted before getting up to go talk to him. I'd be going on a vacation to France! This should be wonderful.

I was in France and was being escorted to go see him by one of his henchmen. Ugly they were. Even their ladies were kind of ugly. Well that was a lie. They are very pretty but I refuse to compliment France because of his being a hurensohn. When we got there I smiled at him.

"The Awesome Prussia is here! France I came because I had a question." He frowned.

"Could you not have sent a letter or something?"

"Letters-" Unless delivered by Gilbird. "-take too long to be delivered. Also very unsafe, anyone could open it." He frowned.

"What is it?"

"What was your fashion like back in B.C? Long hair and long dresses?" He threw his hair out of his face, flattered. Maybe I perhaps should just go home. I am in the heartland of enemy territory. Though I do have to give it to myself, I am awesome.

"Yes, indeed that was our fashion back then. But things change."

"Yet you still have long hair and wear a long, almost one piece, fabric. So no, not much has."

"Is this going somewhere Prussia?"

"My only comment is zhat you look like a girl!" Yes I know I was once partnered with him but he also was only kind of into the battle for the chance to attack England if I recall. England and France have always had a bad relationship.

"Quelle?! Excusez-moi, I do not look like a girl!"

"Boys vith long hair are never on top in their love interests!" I turned and ran, laughing.

"I demand you apologize to me, I am very offended!" I just ran away from him, after saying my piece.

"I don't obey women who are in power! Just ask Austria!"

– – – – –

I was in Germany. I had found Italy looking around in West's city. The city where Ludwig lives. I was trailing him, hoping to capture him again. My brother had started attacking France. I had heard that from my Pope… or whatever they call themselves now. I found my opportunity when Italy stopped to press his face against the glass of the building. I walked up to him, looking from right to left before picking up Italy. I had turned to run with him, him screaming all the while, when I saw West come out of the store Italy had pressed his face against. I blinked.

"Zhis time it isn't vat it looks like bruder. Zhis time I am taking him, not holding him hostage."

"Put him down bruder. You lost once already." I smiled.

"Not the way I see it bruder. Last time you hadn't kicked him out! You rejected him bruder! Vich means he's mine now!"

"I made friends vith Italy. Put him down, zhis is zhe last time I shall say it nicely."

"Ah, ah, ah kleiner bruder! Zhat is not how zhis game works! You captured him in the first place, now you must capture him again. Once I am done vith him of course." I turned and ran as fast as I could. While Italy cried for West.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me Doitsu! Please!"

"I'm coming Italy." West called out. I ran faster, hoping to lose him in the crowds of his city but none of them seemed to work. I should have known my awesomeness was too strong to hide in a crowd! "Bruder! Put him down now!"

I turned a sharp corner, laughing as I ran down the left corner and into a tight alleyway. I was almost out of the city when I bumped into West. He grabbed Italy from me and stood him on his feet. Then he glared at me and I saw that he held a riding crop. I saw it coming down toward me! I got up and ran for it. I got hit only twice from him and was out of his close territory before he stopped.

"Next time I won't let you get away so easily bruder!" He shouted over the border.

"I'd like to see you try!" I shouted back. When I could no longer see West I put my hands to my backside, that was a stupid move when I decided to get up instead of rolling to the side. My ass hurt a bit but my back also hurt. I need some awesome juice.


	4. Who's Who

I was just now discovering that my brother was not here right now. I didn't know where he was. It's been a few weeks since I last saw him. This meant two things. One, I would miss him and worry about what he's doing until he came home because, yes, despite the fact that he is an adult and a full grown country… I worry for him, his happiness, his well being, and his land being invaded while he was out and not with me. Second, that I was now free of his small lectures. He lectured me sometimes about the 'stupid' awesome things I did. I don't know where he got the idea of lecturing _me_ of all people but it was okay because I knew he liked feeling responsible for me just as much as I am responsible for him. He also enjoyed feeling powerful.

Right now I was drinking and thinking of the things I would do while he wasn't here. This was my chance to get things done. I was already planning my next move. I needed to know who was on our side and who was not. About yesterday with the French man… I know we once worked together and that West was bound to hear of it but I think he should be happy I didn't attack him. Only insult him. Or at least he _should_ be insulted at being called a female. I don't know him! The awesome me doesn't keep up with things like that.

I put down my empty beer and went to go find a bottle as I looked at my list that I'd written so far on who's who list. America was bound to be side by side with England. Russia was not our side, China was probably not our side. Canada is on their side but he's not on the battle field. I could bomb him, that would take their attention from West. I know France is on their side. I know Germany had Italy under his finger so he was clearly on our side.

Then it hit me. Hungary and Austria might not have chosen sides yet and they might have also decided to be neutral like Switzerland. Not that I think he's actually trying to be neutral. You can never truly be neutral when it comes to war. Either you were on Team 1 or you were on Team 2. I was first going to go see if Russia was home. I would tell them that I disapproved of what my kleiner bruder was doing and that I wanted help to talk some sense into him, not that I actually need it. I can take care of my bruder on my own. I actually didn't care about this war he started. If he wanted to do that then I would support him. I loved him and I was his großer bruder. He wasn't a child anymore so he knew what he was doing.

If Russia was not there, then I would say that I had nothing to say except to Russia. What an awesome plan!


	5. Truce?

I was in Austria's house. I was not here to attack him, I was here to make a truce with him. That would end with the ending of World War Two. Apparently the Great War was not enough to finish our differences. I looked up when I finally heard the door open. Austria was watching me cautiously. I had learned that he wasn't really on anyone's side. He prefers to be 'civil'.

"What do you want Gilbert?"

"Don't look so scared Österreich. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to make a truce."

"You have never given me reason to think you can be civilized. You have always liked attacking me."

"Like I said, I am here for a truce."

"Why do you want a truce with me? What do you want from me?"

"Don't take zhis zhe wrong way but I vant your help." He smiled.

"For once you need my help?"

"Need? Nein. I am Prussia, I am AWESOME! Want? Ja. Do you understand?"

"Yes. However, you still have not answered my question."

"Stop running, ostrich. I will get to it but first you have to agree to it." He frowned. May I say it was usually West who took care of making the treaties? I know I have to tell him first but I could get something from him.

"That is not how a truce works, Gilbert." I sighed and put my chin on my hand, holding my head up as I thought.

"Will you give me something to tell you? Maybe play me a song?" He was between telling me to get out or speak my piece and being happy I requested his music.

"Yes. I will. Just this _once,_ Gilbert. Why wasn't it Germany who came?" Now I narrowed my eyes. He immediately back tracked. "If I might ask?"

"Germany is busy. Zhat is all you need to know." I got up and followed him to his piano. He sat down and began to play. I smiled. "Do you know any German composers? Perhaps Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata?" He looked like he wanted to correct me on calling Beethoven a German. He did not. Wars have been fought over less. Though I would not use it to my advantage since I was trying to get him on our side.

"Did you know that Moonlight Sonata's actual name is Piano Sonata No. 14? Or perhaps the one you are talking about." I frowned.

"Zhat's important why?" After a second I smiled at him. "Are you trying to prove zhat you're smart?" He didn't reply. I listened for a minute. "Time to talk about zhe truce. You know zhat zhere is another big war going on right?"

"Correct."

"Russia and Germany are on different sides."

"Yes."

"Zhey are both not at home, I went to Russia to make sure and he is in fact missing. Zheir off somewhere else. Which covers why it's me here and not West..." I had gone there last week and it had taken three days for them to let me out of Russia. They didn't trust me. Though they seemed to be eager to make friends, it was only the soldiers that didn't trust me.

"Oh. Did Germany tell you where he was going?"

"Nein, didn't even tell me he was leaving." Zhat bengel! "I want to make a truce vith you. You vill help me attack Russia while he is gone and especially attack America. Zhat way we distract zheir attention from Germany."

"I see. What would I get from accepting your truce?" I beamed, finally he asks the question I was waiting for. It would bring my point forward.

"If you decline my truce zhen I vill count you as an opponent despite if you might be neutral. Zhat is what you get in return. I vill not attack you." He was still playing but he glared at me. Was it something I said?

"That is a threat, not a truce Gilbert."

"Not a truce? I mean a truce vhere I stop attacking you for a vhile if you help me instead of fight vith me. Do you accept it or not?"

"If you accept that what you are offering is a threat and not a truce." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I did not say I vas offering a treaty! I said I vas offering a truce! Do you even know vhat a truce is, you blödel!"

"You should not be insulting me if you want a truce. Apologize and I will accept your truce." Too late for that, I'd been watching him. He was eager for me to give a truce where I didn't attack him. I've been attacking him ever since he got a female for a leader. That had been when it actually all started, the wars at least. We still have battles.

"Even vhen you are going to accept it already? You have lost too many battles to me to even pretend you von't accept." I looked over when I heard footsteps in the room. It was Hungary. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What is going on? Can I help?"

"I vould rather you don't. I don't vant you hurt again." She frowned.

"That was one time, Prussia! One! Time! Are you threatening Mr. Austria?"

"Vorried? Don't be. I am here for a truce." I looked back at Austria. "Accept or decline? I don't have all day you know." I started tapping my fingers on the piano. He stopped playing the song. "Continue!" He kept playing, this was his favorite thing to do after all.

"I accept your truce. But on one condition."

"Zhere are no conditions! You either accept a truce or you do not, simple as zhat. Just ask Spain. Veren't you zhe one who stole North Italy from him?" I had been trying to steal North Italy from Germany at twice.

"I did not steal North Italy from him. I gave him South Italy."

"Why? Because you know you could not handle a child like him? You are weak." Don't start a fight! "Accept or no? Zhis is your last chance to agree. I could easily attack you as vell. So keep zhat in mind before declining." Hungary glared at me.

"I knew you were threatening Mr. Austria!" She left the room.

"I accept your 'truce'."

"Good I expect an attack on Russia tomorrow afternoon. I vill be zhere. I expect to see your troops at least." I stood up just as Hungary walked in with her frying pan. I chuckled. "Sorry, I don't have time today. I vill be going." I walked out the door. As she tried to swing her pan my way, I ran. Austria had finished the song before I left.


	6. Austria's Out Of Line

We were at the border between Turkey and Russia. Some of Austria's soldiers were here but Austria himself was _missing!_ He'd not come after all. I suppose you should expect that from a trash digger. I mean what type of man does that?! I had Spain and Turkey on my side by telling them the reason I was doing this was because I needed to protect Germany and Russia was attacking him. I actually don't have a clue where he is but if I said so then Spain will call me irresponsible older brother and talk about how he 'always' knows where Romano is. I am very sure that is a lie and Romano just lets him think he knows where he is.

Turkey and Spain were my friends. I looked at their huge armies and heard Spain speaking. "Oh, my poor Romano, he must be so-a lonely without a-me. At least I left him with tons of a-pasta. You know how a likes pasta. So does his brother, Feliciano. Feliciano must also be missing because we've not heard from him in a long a time." I sighed.

"Stop complaining and get it togezer! We're almost ready to attack Russia! Who's ready?!" I cheered and my men cheered with me. Turkey cheered with his people and after a minute Spain joined his men in cheering. I turned around to face the border toward Russia. "Let's go get zhem!" We ran into Russia's territory.

 **Flashback**

I was sitting… lying down on my back as I watched Austria approach my bruder with underwear. How strange. Should I stop him? My bruder was headed for me, probably wondering what I was doing when Austria called out to him. It's strange really. Austria has started living with my bruder and ordering him around and such nonsense. I had moved in as well if only to keep an eye on Austria. I didn't trust him with West one bit. It's kind of strange to be the oldest country… I'm awesome at it!

"Hey! Why do you throw away your underwear when you can still wear it?! You've only worn them the one time! If Franz Joseph the First saw this, he'd die in a fit of rage at your unadulterated ways of being wasteful!" I scoffed at him but Germany was actually _listening_! Don't let him impose his ways on you West!

"Well zhey kind of have a big hole in zhem."

"This tiny hole?! Joseph the First wouldn't care about such things, you dummy! He would have patched it up first!" I sighed, ready to talk some awesome sense into the situation.

"HEY! Well first off, freak, it is not _your_ place to tell him vhat to do."

"Then you scold him for being wasteful."

"Germany is a _country_ , not a _micro_ - _country_ or an _idiot_ like I hear your underlings are. Just because you are poor doesn't mean Germany is. You are a money hoarder and we all know it to be true no matter how fancy you try to look, plus you just ruined your own image. Second off Germany is not a stupid hoarding emperor. Zhank you for telling us where you hide your not awesome face, trash digger!"

"Excuse me, Prussia, I was not talking to-" Shut him up! Shut him up quick!

"How's Hungary? Is she good in bed?" I chuckled as he seemed to fume. Now Germany started talking, trying to cool him off. "Does she suck your di-"

"Bruder!"

"Vhat? Zhey live togezer twenty four seven, you _must_ be curious." I chuckled and he turned to me.

"Vhat are you doing zhere anyway?"

"Lying here, hoping zhat vhen I get off zhe floor zhat zhe world vill shake vith my every awesome step." Germany face palmed. I got up and snatched the underwear from Austria and left to go buy new ones. "Austria, _never_ embarrass my brother again, understand? Or I'll chase you out, _personally_."

"Hey! Bring that back! I have to patch it up!"

"Suck it loser!"

 **End Flashback**

I was now back at West's house as I waited for him to come home. I had also invited Turkey and Spain and told them to bring their beer and preferably the best. I had brought six bottles of my own best beer and had dug through West's beer and pulled his best as well. I wanted to celebrate our victory over Russia. We deserve it after all.


	7. Welcome Home West

I had grabbed a microphone and they were setting up the mini band. We were going to practice singing. I had already chosen which songs. We were just bored and needed something to do. I had actually lost count of how much we drank but I did know there was an absurd amount of empty beer bottles around the floor in the room and some of them were broken when we were hitting each other with them also because we were bored and wondered how others did it. When they had it all set up, I set up my microphone and began to sing. "Vhat is zhe malted liquor!"

"BEER!"

"Vhat gets you drunker quicker?"

"BER!"

"Vhat comes in bottles or in cans?"

"Bear!"

"Can't get enough of it, (BEER!), How we really love it, (BEER!), I can kiss and hug it, (BEER!), But I'd rather chug it, (BEER!), I could not refuse a, (BEER!), I could really use a, (BEER!), Beer, beer, beer! … I can't remember how much I have had, Drink vith your bruder, Drink it vith your friends, Beer is liquid bread, it's good for you, ooh hoo hoo!, We like to drink till we spew, I'll drink to zhat,  
Golly I adore it, (BEER!), Come on, dammit, pour it, Do it for me, Brew it for me, Feed it to me, Speed it to me. (BEER!),Zhe most wonderful drink in zhe world. Hooray!"

"More, más, más, fantástico!"

"Mehr? Okay! Anozer round boys!" I handed out more beer and they took a sip before I picked up my own and we began to chug, I did at least. I'd gotten thirsty singing that song. I threw my empty cup down. "YEAH!" I strummed my guitar.

"Vamonos!"

"Eins, zwei, drei! I like beer because it is good. I drink beer because I should. If zhere was a song to sing I sing it and beer you bring. I drink beer when I am sad, because zhe beer, it makes me glad! Now zhere's nothing left to say so let's go drink beer. Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good… and stuff! Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good! ("Let's go drink some") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") When it's warm, it tastes real crappy, but cold beer vill make me happy. Zhen I throw up on the floor I can go and drink some more! Kesesesese! Zhey say beer will make me dumb. It are good with pizza! Now zhat we have drunk some beer let's go drive a car! Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good.. and stuff! Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good! (Let's go drink some) Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!")" I pointed at Turkey.

"Can we ever have enough?" He pointed at Spain.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Let's go drink some beer! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk...wheee! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk...wheee! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk...wheee!"

"Whoohoo!" Turkey threw his drumsticks down.

"Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!") Beer! ("Beer!")"

"BEEEEE-"

"Prussia?" I looked over at my name being called and saw West. I fell over in shock.

"AHHH! It's WEST!" Wait, West came home? I sat up and stared at him. It's West. I got up to my feet and walked over to him. I grabbed him by his shirt. "West! You have no idea how much trouble you are in! You left without telling me you were going! Do you even know what I went through while you were gone?! Do you even care?! I zought I had misplaced you! Zhen I zought zhat our enemies had captured you! What zhe hell are you doing home and what zhe hell have you been doing?! Where zhe hell have you been?! I was scared zhat you might have got hurt! While you were gone I had to go threaten Austria to make a treaty vith me and he called me out on it but zhen he accepted it anyway and also I attacked Russia to get his attention from you and you have no idea vhat I had to go through and you don't even look like you care! If you ever do that again I will make sure you are a very sorry country!" The next thing I knew was that I had blacked out.

When I woke up I was in bed and West was sitting by the bed. He was reading a book about Italian brothers. I heard my stomach growl. "West? Have you cooked anything? Zhe awesome Prussia is hungry!"

"I have cooked lunch and it vill be ready in a few minutes. Japan and zhe Italys are vaiting for you. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I have a slight headache." I hiccuped and it turned into a burp. Tastes like beer. "Vill we have wurst and beer?"

"I have cooked rice vith wurst and yes, we can have beer. Vhere did you get all zhose beers? Vhy vas your shirt off and vhy is your hair sticky? I finished cleaning your mess fifteen minutes ago as I vaited for you to wake up. You fell asleep." I got up out of bed and stood up.

"Sorry I left you a mess to clean up brohas. I got zhe beer from Turkey, Spain, you, and me. We didn't drink all your beer. I know better zhan to drink all of a German's beer. Vhy is because Spain vanted to see who looked better vithout zheir shirt and I won, obviously. Zhen we went to a strip club vhere we also had fun. We had a few games and Spain ended up pouring the rest of my beer on my head because I lost his tomatoes. You should have been zhere, it vas hilarious. Since I'm up do you vant to go eat? Zhen I have to go. I'm expecting an attack from Russia on Turkey since zhat's vhere we attacked from."

"Vhat?! You attacked Russia?! Vhat vas it you said you did vith Austria?"

"I made a truce."

"I vill be going to see him tomorrow and I hope zhat is all you did. I don't vant to have to fix too many of your messes."

"Kesesesese. My mess? I didn't make any mess, I just helped us get partners. Like Austria, Spain, and Turkey. Vhile you have only von over how many people exactly, West?"

"One and his name is Japan, Honda Kiku. I vas stranded on an island however. Remember?"

"Excuses, excuses West. Zhat wouldn't have happened had you told me zhat you were stranded. Vhy didn't you build a raft and float off?"

"We had no idea exactly vhere we were. Zhe Allies did try to attack us a few times and strange things happened. I don't vant to talk about it. Lunch should be ready. I vant you to meet Romano and Feliciano. They are the Italian bruders." When we got the table to eat there was only one Italian though so that left five plates for four people.


	8. Romano

A few weeks after scolding Germany about leaving without telling me and I was now visiting Spain and I was able to see Romano. He was a bright Italian even if he did curse a lot. It was part of his shiny personality. We were having lunch.

"Thank you for the churros. Their delicious."

"Mi hermano helped me. He's a very delightful boy. Have you met him yet?"

"I've heard of him. I am the awesome Prussia, nice to meet you Italy." I held out my hand and he stared at it.

"Suck my balls you damn potato eater."

"Romano! Please show some respect!"

"Whatever you bastard." Romano went back to eating.

"If you want you can call me Gilbert. That is my name." He didn't answer.

"Who wants desert?"

"Make it ice cream! I love ice cream and then we can go out."

"Romano, do you want ice cream?"

"… Yes." He was staring at me. When Spain left he turned to me. "What did your stupid brother do to my stupid brother?"

"Not kill him? Be a friend? Treat him better than that damn Austria guy? I mean who wouldn't like Germany over Austria?"

"Don't play a stupid with me. I know a better. I don't a trust him with a my brother."

"Then go back and keep an eye on your brother. That's what I would do."

"Shut up bastard!"

"Romano! I said to show some respect! Here's the ice cream guys!" He handed out bowls and I ate mine. When Romano finished his I got him five more scoops just to show that I liked him. When it was time to leave Spain's house. I said goodbye.

"Bye Spain! Bye Romano!"

"Whatever potato bastard." Spain grabbed Romano's wrist before saying goodbye himself.

"Goodbye Prussia, thanks for the visit. You're welcome back whenever you want to come back."

"No you're not!" Romano shouted. I waved and walked down the street and back towards my house but first I would go have a word with Austria about him not being trustworthy.


	9. Prussia And Chibi Germany 1

**Flashback**

I was up, washed, and dressed. I needed to cook breakfast for West and I. He couldn't cook yet because he was just a kid. I was making ham and eggs and for the drink I had already retrieved a beer from the storage I had.

I was almost done when I felt my pant leg being tugged on. I looked down as Gilbird landed on my shoulder. He tweeted before looking down too. It was West, he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up at me. "Gilby? Is it breakfast time yet? I've had my bath." I smiled. This kid may be a kid but he is very strangely mostly responsible. I had been expecting a normal kid. Though this meant that Ludwig didn't get into too much trouble.

"Ja, breakfast is almost ready. All I have to do is put it on a plate." I smiled at him and went back to work. He staid there, clinging to my leg as he watched me work. I picked up the pans and headed to the table and set them down. I put West in his chair so he could see his plate. "Tell me how much you want."

"I want wurst."

"I made ham and egg. I can make wurst for lunch if you want." I offered. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I want wurst." I looked at my cooked food and a thought came to me. I looked back at him, he'd been watching me think.

"What if… you eat your ham and eggs and I will cook wurst and you can have it for breakfast too. You don't have to eat much ham, only a slice." I waited, this was a perfect opportunity to teach him some politics. While I believe a kid should have some time to be a kid, I also believe that they should always be learning. Whether it be by book, audio, or play.

He was staring at the ham now. He was considering. He nodded. "Okay Gilby. You win." The awesome me always wins! I shook my head.

"I didn't win or you would just be eating ham and eggs for breakfast. Nor did you win or you would be eating wurst and eggs. Now, I won't let you get away with eating the same thing for every meal. What we made was not a truce because a truce is when two enemies promise to stop attacking each other. What we made was a compromise. A compromise is an agreement where both sides get what they want and giving leeway to the other side. Just like when two kids decide to share a toy." I gave him his plate and made my own for after I'd cooked my brother some wurst.

When we were done eating, he looked at me again. "Can I go play outside?"

"It depends on how long you want to stay out."

"Not zhat long bruder." He said hopefully, I hadn't said no so that meant there was a chance he could. Why should I keep the boy in when I would be out all day? I put my chin on my hand and stared at him.

"You didn't answer the question, Ludwig. How long do you intend to stay outside?" He blinked.

"I want to stay outside for a few hours?"

"Three perhaps? Six? Twelve? If you stay out twelve hours I don't want you to stay out in the sun, you could get burned by the sun." I've not actually seen anyone get burned by the sun but I didn't want to test it.

"What about fourteen?"

"That is a long time. Are you sure you won't get bored?"

"If I'm bored then I can come find you right?"

"I don't want you going into unfamiliar territory, you might get lost and I would have to come search for you and that would take even longer. If you can keep yourself entertained for at least six hours outside then you can. How does that sound?" He smiled.

"It sounds fun."

"Then it's settled. First, before I go, I want to watch you with your football and see how far you've come. Have you been practicing? You might be the best football player ever if you keep it up." He jumped from his chair, eager. "Hey! I know you're excited but don't hurt yourself." He didn't pay any attention, he had already ran back towards his room. "Kids." I said to Gilbird. Gilbird chirped with laughter.

I picked up the plates and took them to the sink to wash them. "Gilby! Come on!" He was tugging on my pant leg. "Come on!" I ignored him until I finished and then I ambushed him by quickly picking him up and he chuckled. His small cape was caught between him and my arm. He was giggling. I smiled. I loved it when he did that.

"You were ambushed, had I been the enemy, I would have taken away your toys by now." I beamed at him and he shook his head.

"Not if I fight back!" With that he began to pat my cheek. "Let go!" He chuckled.

"Ah! My enemy is too strong!" I kissed his cheek before walking him outside, grabbing my hat as I went. When he saw me do so he frowned. "What is it Luddy?"

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" I raised a brow. "Every time you grab that hat and head for the door that means you are going to be gone longer than a few hours. Where are you going this time?"

"I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks and we're headed out to sea to go find more money." He looked up at me, pouting. Damn! I didn't want to fight with him today. The only time he ever fights with me is when I'm leaving him.

"But Prussia has lots of money already! Why do you need more?" He complained. I frowned and sighed.

"Let's go play some football." I put him down when we got to where I always took him to practice. "You get the ball first." He stared at me with hurt in his eyes. I sighed and sat on the ground. I drew him into my arms for a hug. "Tell me what I can do to make this easier for you."

"Don't leave. Every time you leave I miss you. Who will I play with and where will I get food? Who's going to be there to tell me a bed time story? Or be there for me if I get scared at night?" I grimaced.

"Hey! Don't make me feel guilty Luddy! It's not easy on me either you know. I miss you too when I'm gone. One day when you're older I'll take you with me and we can find more money together. The guards will be there. They can do all that too you know."

"But I like you _more_."

"What if when I get back I spend double time with you? Would you like that?"

"You'll owe me lots of biscuits Gilby." I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Pumpkin right?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. I kissed him back. "Right then. We have a football game to play." I stood up and he kicked the ball. I joined in the game after a few minutes and when West seemed to get bored I ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go find something else to play?" He looked not at me but at someone else. I looked too, ready to defend West. He seemed scared. However it was only the general. He saluted me and I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Sir! They're waiting for you." I nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute. I put on my hat and pulled something out from behind my back. The general turned and headed off quite a ways as I talked to West for the last time in this week. "West, I got this for you at the store." I showed it to him and he smiled. He grabbed it and put it on instantly. He picked up a nearby stick and put it next to his waist.

"Now I look like you!" He beamed up at me. I hated so much to have to leave him but at least I'd be back in two weeks! "I'm a pirate!" I smiled.

"Ready to go get your first loot?" He nodded eagerly. "I want you to retrieve the ball and collect twenty rocks, twenty acorns, twenty sticks, and two hundred leaves. I'll show you what we'll do with it after you collect all of it. Got it?" He nodded, eager. I walked up to the ball and smiled at him. He was grinning so big his mouth was open. He was happy… for now. I turned back to the ball and kicked it hard in the opposite direction of West and where I would be heading. It went soaring into the sky and at first West just watched it. "What are you waiting for? Go get it, _run!"_ He nodded at me and ran off. I turned around when he was running and headed off to where the general had left. When I was at the top of the rise I heard West.

"Gilby!" It was like a whisper in the wind, begging for me to stay home with my little brother instead of heading off to find money but I knew that my men were expecting me and I had promised that I would do this. I vowed to make it up to West for doing this. That was one reason I asked him to collect those things.


	10. Moving In

**Flashback**

I was back home! It had been a long, long two weeks but I had finally made it home. I couldn't wait to see West! I, sadly, couldn't just run home though. We had to get off the boat and back to the land and then we could leave after I said something encouraging to them. Right now I was sitting in my captain's cabin and I was working on papers for next week. I'd been working nonstop and that was how I always had time for West.

I finished my work before opening my drawer again and looking at the presents I had brought back with me to give to West. It was a small golden chest with silver encrusting interesting patterns. I had put some small jewelry in it, like rings and a necklace. I'd taken it from the people we had went to go see… or however you want to look at it, either way I was doing my job and that was all that mattered.

When we were off the boat I headed home and when I got there I saw West listening to one of the guards reading one of the children's books I'd taken from some other land. I walked forward and sat down to listen too. When the story finished I heard West clap and the guard stood up and saluted. I clapped too. West jumped and turned around. For a minute he just stared and then he tackled me. I fell over backwards.

"Whoa, I missed you too West but please don't conquer me." He chuckled and just hugged my neck very tightly. I wrapped him in my arms and stood up. "Thank you for taking care of Germany while I was gone."

"Yes sir, all just a part of my duty as a royal soldier." I nodded once. He left, having been dismissed. I went to the kitchen and went right to work on cooking those pumpkin biscuits I promised him. He hugged tighter and nuzzled into me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you West."

"I've missed you more."

"Hey, I got you a present while I was gone. It's a surprise though." He looked down and saw me putting the biscuits on a tray to be cooked.

"What are you doing Gilby?"

"Cooking pumpkin biscuits, I promised didn't I?" He nodded. I put them in to cook and went back and sat down on the couch, placing Luddy on my lap as I held him. We sat like this for a while until he let go of me.

"You have to promise never ever ever to leave again. I don't want you to."

"You know I can't promise that West. I could let Gilbird stay behind with you though." I nuzzled his head and Gilbird landed on West's lap. He tweeted happily and pecked at West. He frowned. I would take him outside to play but I had to listen out for the biscuits… or maybe not… I moved Gilbird to my shoulder as I stood and held West in one arm.

"Gilby, I wanna grow up quickly. I wanna help you in your adventures. I feel like I'm useless when you have to leave me to go do something important or when you have to defend me from invaders." I frowned and lifted his head to look at me.

"Hey! You're not useless, you're awesome. You're my awesome little brohas. I assure you that you will age and grow in time. It just takes a while for an empire to grow big at the right pace. If you grow too big at too fast a pace then you will just end up falling apart anyway and what's the point in that? I've told you the story of the Roman Empire haven't I?" He nodded.

"Okay." He sighed. I ruffled his hair.

"Hey, where's those things I asked for?" He cheered up.

"Their in your room." Oh great…

"If you stopped needing me to save you then it would take away my big brother glory." He chuckled and shoved at me.

"Don't joke like that."

"I am awesome!" I grinned at him and I looked at the guard I'd came across. "I have biscuits in the oven and I want you to take them out when their done. I and Germany are going to go out in the backyard and clean my room." I turned away and went into my bedroom. I set West down on his feet and picked up five of the stones. I gave him two to carry and some leaves as well.

We started cleaning out the room and putting them in the backyard as I set up my plan. I had placed the rocks in a symmetrical circle and had started placing all the leaves in the center into a huge pile of leaves. By the time I was done West had a clue what I was doing. I took out the box and handed it over.

"This is for you, West. I got it just for you."

"How did you get it?"

"I bought it."

"Gilby! You said lying was wrong!" I laughed nervously.

"Fine, you caught me. I took it from a family that became one of our victims. I looted their house and found that. I just don't want to ruin your innocence because you're so young."

"You still lied. You should be punished." I ruffled his hair.

"I won't do it again, I promise." I'll just be more vague. I walked around the pile of leaves. "So are they all accounted for?" He nodded as he opened the box. He gasped when he saw what was contained in it.

"How'd you get these?"

"Same way. Attention!" He shot up and saluted me as he stood very straight, he was copying what he'd seen from the soldiers when I said that and I must say he does a good job. "Who is ready for some fun?"

"Me sir!"

"At ease soldier!" He obeyed and went back to looking at the rings. "Hey, Luddy, I want you to jump into the pile of leaves." He shook his head.

"That's childish!"

"That's an order, soldier!" He sighed but he put the box down and jumped in. "No sass in the army remember? It's not tolerated. Now you may get out." He obeyed and got out. I waited for him to move over, he began to play with the rings. I whistled for his attention and then jumped in the pile myself.

"Gilby!" He lightly scolded. He was playing around but I found it hilarious. "Get out of there!" I poked my head out.

"Want to make a bonfire?" He chuckled and shook his head. "What do you mean no? We're going to have a bonfire if you want it or not!" I ducked back into the leaves and sat there for a minute before poking my head up at the top. Ludwig was staring at me, waiting for me to come out. "You're bored. Let's go do something that's more your style." I got out of the leaves and put them all back in one big pile. "You know, that was supposed to be fun."

 **End Flashback**

"What do you mean you _attacked_ Austria?! You made a truce!"

"I didn't attack him. I harassed him, there's a difference West. Now drink your beer before I do and then have to get more drinks." I reached for it but he snatched it out of my reach. I smirked at him. "Is that a challenge brother?"

"I want you to stay in my house as I go fix your mess. In my past dealings with Austria, he can be very sensitive and considering it was you who 'harassed' him, he will be furious and either defect or join the enemies!" I flipped my palm up in disbelief.

"I don't need to stay in your house! I have my own."

"NEIN!"

"Hey! Watch it West! It's okay, don't be so uptight. I swear you went from being a child who likes fun to an adult who is serious twenty four seven."

"You act too freely. I don't want to have another Ally to go up against! Please go wait in my guest room and I'll give you a room to stay in." I sighed, throwing my head up in exasperation.

"I am awesome and my awesomeness is needed in Prussia." Okay, that's a lie but I would apologize to God later for it. I just wanted away from my younger brother. He has developed a stubborn streak and I just could not be near him when he was being stubborn and fighting with me. What happened next shocked me.

I was looking at the floor with his arm around my waist and the next thing I knew there was a pain that happened on my backside and it went all the way up my spine and into my brain, stimulating an "OW!" from me.

"What-OW! Are you _spanking_ me Ludwig?! OWCH! OW!" Then I was standing up straight again.

"I said go to my guest room. _Now_." I frowned.

"Where do you get off on doing zhat to _me?!_ I mean really Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"I vill not hesitate to do it again, zhis time vith my belt." I glared at him before leaving his side to go do as he asked. I didn't want to provoke him into using it. I suppose that had been a warning. Apparently I was moving in with baby brother, of my own free will of course!

"I AM AWESOME!"


	11. A New Life With West

I was currently in my own house. I'd snuck off and away from Germany's house, him, and his land. I had arrived safely back to my own house. There was a reason I was the older bruder. I taught him everything he knows. I just didn't teach him how to be awesome. He had clearly lost his temper so I'd come back and see him again when he had calmed down. It's been a day since I staid in his guest room.

Right now I was writing a letter to my old friend France. I wanted him to change from being an Ally to being an Axis. I knew exactly what to say too: Dear Sir France, I was wondering if you missed our friendship? Do you remember the days we used to spend with Sir Spain? I do. I also remember how fun those days used to be. I would love to repeat those days again, and apologize for insulting you as well, I also need tips for apologizing to an Aristocrat. I wouldn't treat you the way those Allies would, I would make sure to include you in everything. All you have to do is become an Axis. What do you say old pal? I miss you. Yours Truly, The Awesome Prussia Gilbert.' I rolled it up and gave it to one of the Gilbirds in my office.

I had also wrote a letter to Austria to inform him that I was going to apologize for harassing him after trying to make a truce. Even if it was his fault that the truce was broken. I sat back in my chair, crossed my arms, and put my arms behind my back as I closed my eyes. I'd take a nap since I'd not had any sleep last night, since that's when I escaped.

When I woke up I was lying over West's shoulder. I hummed and closed my eyes again before I realized it was West. "Figured it out did you brohas? Good job I suppose. I was sleeping. I'm tired. I sent a letter to Austria and one to France. I'll be getting my reply from them soon so I need to go back now."

"I didn't say you could leave. Also we have training tomorrow." Training?

"What type of training? Exercise? Motivation? Logic?"

"All of them."

"I will gladly attend, now put me down this instant."

He never did but now we were in his office. He was not in the room yet. So I was digging through his things, hoping to find something of interest. What I found was that book of his. It was actually about how to deal with Italian brothers. I opened the book and began to read a paragraph. It was interesting and now I kept digging through his things.

I found jewelry and I found guns and other types of weapons. I was still digging when I heard the door open. I looked up. "Hey, West, I didn't know you had the Italian brothers. Romano and Feliciano? How did you get Romano?" I looked down and tried to open one of the drawers but it was locked shut. "Romano was with Spain, wasn't he or did he come back?"

"Stop digging through my things!" I did as he asked and walked over to him.

"Well I suppose I'll be leaving now?" He moved faster than I could see, part of his army training I guess. I found myself bent over his desk and I heard his belt coming out of it's loops. Shit. I struggled. "Ludwig! Stop this right no- GAH!" He'd actually smacked me with that thing! Admittedly this wasn't my first spanking but it had been at least a thousand or more since my last one. "DAMN! That shit hurts Ludwig! Stop it, _now!"_ He didn't stop instead I felt a swat to my thighs. "AGH!"'

"I will tell you this now, while you are in this position you will not curse. It is the same thing I told Romano."

"WHAT?! You smacked Romano?! What's wrong with you? OW!" I clamped my mouth shut at the whining complaint. I wriggled from side to side but all that got me was him wrapping his arm around my waist. Shit. "Luddy! Please stop. I'll do whatever you want! I'll live with you! Just please stop! I won't sneak out again, I won't attack anyone without your given approval, just stop!" I tried begging. He'd been smacking me while I asked for him to stop.

"I believe in most of what you are saying but I also know you cannot help some of it. You will live here, you will have a curfew, and you will not attack anyone you make a treaty or truce or compromise with. It doesn't matter if it's harassing or actually shooting at them. Do you understand?" I nodded. He was scolding me for what I did to Austria.

"Yes West! Yes Luddy! I know. I understand." I cried. There's no point in defying him about any of it, though I did understand most of it, I was an adult just like him and don't need a curfew. He's not asking for much though, is he?

"You will also tell me before you try to make nice with other countries because I need to know who is on our side and who is not."

"Then you might like to know I sent a letter to France."

"France?! He is one of the Allies, bruder! What were you thinking?"

"He and I used to be friends, remember? You remember, I remember you were a small kid back then. I had won Siliscia or something. His vital regions. Kesesese. He was a good friend. So was Spain." I felt the next smack land a bit harder.

"Don't get sidetracked!" I flinched from the pain. I stopped struggling as I felt tears rise to my eyes.

"Ja, West."

"I will let you up if you promise you understand." Ah shit, he knows me better than I thought he did. I threw my hand back.

"Nein! I said I understand already!"

"Move your hand or I will start on your sit spot." I blushed and moved my hand back.

"I am zhe awesome Prussia! You cannot do this to me! OWWWwww! Fine! I promise! I promise I understand!" I felt my chest heave as I felt that last one. I was just lucky my pants were still up. If not then I surely would have lost it by now. He's stronger than I thought he was. True to his word he let me up and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tightly. What a strange scenario I had gotten myself into. "Never do that again Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"I will try to bruder. I just hope you don' t make me have to." I smirked.

"You don't have to do anything. No one forced you to do that. You did it because you felt you had to." I could tell from his voice that he found what I said funny and that he was smiling.

"Don't get all philosophical on me bruder. I will show you to your room now. Tomorrow as I have said we will start training, I expect you to be there." I nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm eager to see the army you have to train. I just hope their smart. Unlike America. You won't believe all the stuff I had to put up with him when I was training him to fight back against England."


	12. Welcome To Training

I was up and dressed already. I'd taken a bath last night and I was patrolling the house, otherwise known as snooping. It's been a bit since I've looked around his house. I remember I used to come here at least once a day. When he grew up I started to leave him be and only to come see him twice a week. Gilbird had come back with France's reply.

'Dear Sir Prussia, I would happily come to you if only you drop out of the Axis. I need money right now, my country is going bankrupt because of the Suez Canal. It really is such a horrible thing. I know you probably don't know what's wrong with the canal so I will tell you, if you drop out of the Axis and let me become part of you, I need someone with lots of money and power. I know you are one, I know you beat England once. Didn't you? Please reply to this, it would be my honor. Yours Truly, Sir France.' I had sighed. He expects me to leave my brother? I'd written a reply and sent it with a different Gilbird. I didn't want to exhaust them.

'Dear Sir France/Francis, I cannot leave the Axis. You know that. Germany is in the Axis and I must protect him. You, on the other hand, have Canada to look out for and I know he isn't on either side. That boy doesn't fight whatsoever. He's like some other person I know. I know you used to be great and as such I don't know where you went wrong with Canada. Perhaps you became soft? If you drop out of the Allies then I will gladly annex you into my territory. You would still be your own person, I wouldn't change your religion or your currency. None of that. We could spend time with Spain and Turkey. I know you want to, no one can resist the awesome powers of the Awesome Prussia. Your Awesome and All Powerful Friend, Prussia.'

I sent that letter right before breakfast. Now we were outside and West was speaking. "Count off!" I smiled as I looked around at his 'army'. It was North Italy, Japan, South Italy, Germany, and myself, the Awesome Prussia.

"What type of army do you call this bruder? I thought you could do better."

"Schweigen! I said count off, not sass me!"

"Kesesese."

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"Tre." West looked at me, watching my reaction for more 'sass' or an actual number.

"De vierer." His brow twitched in anger but he moved on.

"And I am fünf. Now for the secret training! First scenario! What would you do if you came across Britain and you vere unarmed? Well, spit it out ja! What would you do?" He was pointing at Feliciano. I waited my turn, eager to speak and tell them the proper way to handle things.

"Uh… I know! Make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief and wave it around really fast and then I'll cry loudly and I'll ask for help!" I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Kesesesese!"

"Dummkopf! If you do that you will lose!"

"No actually he wouldn't because he would have already given up. He'd be captured though." West ignored me. Why?! He pointed at Japan.

"Honda! Your answer!"

"Hai! You should impersonate William the First's wail." What exactly would that accomplish?

"Good! Romano!"

"Throw tomatoes at his face, raw ones." Wow. That sounds painful. Then West finally pointed at me.

"Good! Bruder!"

"Unarmed against Britain? There's many things you can do. First off, assess if he is armed. If he is then you will have to hope he doesn't notice you. If he does you should bring up a rumor that America got kidnapped by Turkey because America wanted to play the hero part and messed up like he always does. That should work. England will then turn off and go free America and then end up getting beat up by Turkey instead. Kesesese. If he is not, however, then you can do many more things. You can taunt him into a fist to fist battle and beat him and capture him and bring him back and offer him for ransom so that you get more money to buy weapons with. Another thing you can do is to ignore him. Something else you might do is taunt him with whatever comes to mind. You could also invite him to a tea party, he likes tea, like a gentleman and offer to surrender when the party is done and when he least expects it you capture him. You could also give him spiked tea. You could also make hand made weapons. And that is just a few of the options. Move on."

We'd been answering questions like that for a while and Japan was acting like it was hard. Then again I don't think he's gone to war that many times. West seemed to like most of my answers, though I've been to more battles and wars than all of them have been. Why shouldn't I know the correct answers?

"This is fun. This training is quite helpful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, now I know exactly what to do if I ever encounter England."

"Zell good. Zhen, we'll keep going! England wants you to acknowledge his bastard child as your own. Now what will you do?!"

"Tell him 'Suck my balls!'"

"Say 'No thank you.'"

"Reply with 'I'll think about it.' when I actually mean no."

"It depends. Do I want America? That would give me more land but I'd most likely say no because I had to deal with his disrespect back in the seventeen hundreds and the only reason he was able to stand up against England was because I taught him how to fight. France only wanted to defend America and attack England. France and England don't really like each other. So I would tell him that his brat is too not awesome for me and I would decline by saying I already have a kid I need to take care of." West face palmed. Was it something I said?

"What do you do? Britain is slowly closing in you but he's dressed up for the Rio Carnival and svishing his hips?" I shouted out before anyone could answer.

"Sex!" I managed to make Romano chuckle but Feliciano was confused and Honda was quiet. West face palmed. "I would have sex with him and he'd go home feeling embarrassed and never want to speak of it again all the while he's secretly enjoying it because the Awesome Prussia did it! Kesesesese! Kesesese!" I bent over with laughter.

"GILBERT! Stop getting distracted! You're all dismissed, training is over!"

"Buwhahaha! Kesesese! Kesesese! Kesesese! Kesese! Kese." I sighed as all the laughter was finally out.


	13. Only Warning

"Romano! Gilbert! Why weren't you at training today!? It was just Feliciano!" I looked up from my huge mug of beer. I'd taste tested my hand made beer against Romano's hand made wine. I liked both but I loved my beer more.

"Ooh! West! You're here! Come, have a drink!" I threw one at him and he caught it as some of the beer spilled out as it flew through the air. "*hic* Only a bit tipsy. We've been taste testing. You should do well to join us."

"Go to hell! We're a having a great time here."

"Today's training was about how to treat your subordinates. I hope you have a good answer, both of you!" I elbowed Romano. He glared at me.

"What do you want you damn potato lover?"

"Let me answer. I know the answer. How to treat subordinates. Make them feel good and when they disobey you punish them. You have to keep up morale or they'd all slowly die of depression or something."

"What he said." I clinked my glass with his and cheered.

"YEAH! We're a great team! I love hanging out vith you."

"We're going back!" He grabbed Romano's and my ears and started dragging us.

He took us into his office and had started lecturing us. I groaned as I heard my stomach growl. "HEY! I'm hungry West. Where lunch?"

"You can have lunch after zhis Gilbert! What are you going to do if you come across a situation where you don't know what to do and this situation calls for an answer immediately? You'd be lost! No more skipping training for either of you! Got it?!" I grabbed my hears and nodded.

"I understand, stop yelling at me!" I rubbed my forehead. "Where's lunch?" He sighed.

"It seems it is time for lunch. Follow me. Next time you skip training, it won't go so easy!" I grimaced. More lecturing. I hate it when I get lectured by Ludwig. It was what he usually did when I did something he didn't like. It started off when he was a kid. A _kid!_ He hasn't stopped lecturing me for the 'stupid' awesome things I do. Romano hadn't said anything. All he did was give off an annoyed look. I think the worst punishment he's ever gotten from Antonio was a long lecture.


	14. Prussia And Chibi Germany 2

"Really West? This is what you call an army? A fourth of your army fled! In _one_ night! You knew you were dealing with Feliciano. You should have put up barbed wire. You know the North Italians don't know how to use weapons, they _hate_ fighting. They would never know how to get past it. Too late though. Go get him, bruder." I fell into my chair and laid my chin on my hand.

"Shut up Prussia!" He said, blushing. "I don't need to hear this. I will go find him and bring him back." He set off to go find the Italian. I waited a few minutes before looking over at my own men.

"Stay here, I'm going to go see France since we're so close anyway." I stood up and, with hands in my pockets, walked off to go find Francis. I'd ask him one last time if he wanted to join us instead of the Allies. His last note had just simply stated that he didn't want to have to go up against America's army or England's army. That he knew I had a strong, possibly stronger, army than them and Germany had a strong army but he didn't stand for 'what we were doing' nor did he want to be called a traitor.

 **Flashback**

I raised my sword in the air, having cheered my army on. They cheered back, throwing their swords into the air like me. "YEAH!" I laughed before I felt a tug on my cape and then the sound of a crying kid hit my ears. I was surprised. I bent down to see Ludwig. He was rubbing his eyes and I saw he'd scraped his knee on something. I sent my army away before crouching down. He threw his arms around my neck.

"Hey, what is it West? What happened?"

"I l-lost my ball Gilby!"

"Did you fall down? How did you hurt your knee?"

"… I don't wanna tell you. You'll be mad." He whispered.

"What happened Luddy? Please tell me." I said as I wiped away his tears.

"I lost my ball in Netherlands territory." I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What were you doing over there?"

"Playing football. I wasn't paying attention to where I was. I'm sorry Gilby."

"Seems we'll have to go retrieve it. Now how did your knee get hurt?" He stopped crying and pouted. It was the only word I could use to describe the look on his face.

"I was playing in the woods I knew you told me not to play in. I had got my ball trapped in a pile of thorns. I tried to get it back myself but all I did was get hurt. Then one guy shouted at me to get out of the Netherlands and I ran away. I left my ball behind." I sighed.

"You should have known better than to mess with thorns. We can get the ball back but it might be ruined because of the thorns. Are you telling me the truth about what happened Ludwig?"

"The ball didn't land in the thorns but it landed past the thorns. I was just too small to get over the thorns. I didn't lie. I would never lie to you. I remember what happened the last time I did." I saw his hands go unconsciously to his bottom to cover from any attack I might throw at him. I seriously don't know what to do about this.

"Let's go find the ball. If it's ruined then I'll just buy you a new one. Okay? I'll buy you two of them." I picked him up from under the arms and he grabbed my shirt before throwing one over my shoulder and staring at my face.

"I'm not in trouble am I Gilby?"

"I have not really assessed the situation but I would like to say no. Keep in mind I said 'like' not that I would." So I made my way toward the border that West had with the Netherlands to find the ball.

When I got there, I checked my surroundings before walking into the woods and then I had West guide me to where he'd left the ball. When I reached the place I saw a man holding Luddy's ball. I approached and Luddy hid his face in my chest. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong Luddy?"

"He's the guy who yelled at me. Please don't. I'm scared he'll hurt us." I patted his back as I just continued forward. When I reached the man he looked at Ludwig. I moved Luddy from both my arms to my left arm. I was ready to either take the ball back or defend.

"Hey is this yours?" I held out my hand.

"It's our ball. Give it back." He handed it over. "How did you get this?"

"He was playing over here and when I saw him he just ran off."

"On your border? I don't think so. He kicked it over the border marker."

"… Okay if you say so. Enjoy your ball. Sorry about the mix up." He turned around and started walking away. I handed the ball to Luddy and moved him back so that I was holding him with both arms and he was holding the ball.

"West, I don't understand. Why did he say he saw you playing _on_ his territory? I thought you said you had tried to retrieve your ball _from_ the Netherlands. Did I hear you wrong?" He shook his head, pouting again.

"I… didn't want… I wanted to prove I could be brave and then you'd take me on your pirate trips and we would never have to be separate again. I'm sorry Gilby, I lied to you. Please don't be angry." I couldn't help but frown.

"You think I doubt how brave you are? You are brave enough to live in your own house without me, that's more than any other little kid can say. I need you to be honest with me, no matter what's going on. How else am I to help you with any problems? You also know that God looks down on lying. I am sorry to say this but, yeah, you are in trouble." He whined and started crying. I flinched. I _hate_ when he cries. Especially when the reason he is crying is because of me.

"You have a choice Luddy. Ten with my hand or only three with my belt?" He sobbed and laid his head on my shoulder. Poor kid. I didn't want to do this but I also wanted to do this so that he could learn better next time. "Either way, afterwards we can have beer and ice cream or wurst." He put his little hand on my cheek.

"Please don't Gilby, I'm sorry. I don't need a spanking. I'll know better next time." I shook my head.

"If I let it go then I'll be letting everything slide and I know I can't do that. It hurts me to know that I am going to do it in the first place so please don't make a fuss before it even starts." In the end he cried himself to sleep in my arms. I switched him to a cradling position so that he could sleep better and the ball wouldn't fall out of his hands and thus make me have to bend over.

When we reached my territory again, Gilbird came and landed on my head. He tweeted and I shushed him. "West is sleeping right now and I think he's going to need it." He's not chosen which one he wants and as such I would ask him again when he woke up.

When we got to my house I walked in and headed to my bed room, dropping the ball on the floor that was his room when he visited me for longer than a day. I leaned against my headboard as I let West sleep in my lap.

When he was waking he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "Gilby?"

"Yes, West?"

"Am I still getting a spanking?" I frowned.

"Yes, you are. You've not chose. Ten with my hand or three with my belt?" He whined but I saw in his face that he had accepted his fate. I picked him up and carried him toward my office so that we could get it over with. It always happened in the office. It was there that no one could hear the punishment, when the punishment was indeed a spanking. Mostly the only way I ever had to discipline him was either grounding or a small lecture. I knew lectures are horrible. I had to sit through many of them from the knights when I was the Teutonic Knights. I never actually paid heed to their lectures but I did listen. They had made sure I did.

"Which would be the least painful?"

"The first option but the second option would be faster. Which do you choose West?" He'd gotten both before so he should be able to choose which one he actually wants.

"The second one, if you promise to make it short." I nodded.

"I promise to make it short if you choose the belt." He walked over to me to signify that he was ready. I took off my belt and picked him up. I tucked him under my arm and bent my belt doubled over. I waited only a second before I brought the three strokes down on his bottom, hitting him on his left side, the middle, and the right side. It belt hit his bottom, his sit spots, and his thighs on the right and left side. I had made sure it didn't hurt him physically.

He had yelped, cried, and then started sobbing. He had kicked out as well but I had waited until his legs were done kicking. When I finished I dropped my belt and held West to my chest as I sat in my chair. He cried into my chest as I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shush West. It's okay. I'm here. I love you West, even when I am angry. The good news is I forgave you the instant I was angry about it. The punishment only cleaned the slate. Shush kleiner bruder. It's okay." He grabbed my shirt with his small fists and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I wiped them away as he tried to return back to his serious yet slightly playful manner.

"I am so sorry Prussia." I ruffled his hair.

"Pfft. That's a formal apology. I only need an apology. I still accept your apology even if there isn't anything to forgive." He laid his head on my shoulder and cried with renew sobs. I held him tighter. "Shush, it's fine, everything is fine."

"No it's not. You're too nice, I was naughty and I knew when I was doing it that I was being naughty."

"Correction, you were trying to be brave."

"I didn't have to lie about it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a kid, whether you like it or not. It's better than what I did to prove I was brave at your age. I went into battle! Now what type of kid goes into battle just to prove their brave, and all on their own at that? A decidedly awesome one at that but luckily they were only humoring me when they were fighting back." He smiled despite his tears which were slowing down. "And I know you don't want to be a kid but like I said, you'll grow in time and when you are big you might wish you were small again so that you can keep playing games."

"Okay Gilby, I'll wait to become big. I'll wait a bit." I ruffled his hair again, smiling.

"That's my awesome kleiner bruder. Now we have to go have lunch with beer and wurst and then we'll have beer with ice cream."

"Why so much beer?"

"It's in your blood. In fact your blood might as well be beer." I stood up and walked out of the room with his head on my shoulder, Gilbird on my other shoulder, and West had stopped crying entirely. He moved his head under my chin and snuggled in. All in all, I had a pretty well behaved little brother.

"What do you say after this we go bother Austria?" He gave me his best stern look. It was adorable.

"No, Austria hasn't done anything wrong."

"Well it's more that it's going to be fun and also he chose to have a female for a leader instead of choosing not to have war."

"You're just picking on him!"

"Kesesesesese. Fine, maybe I am. He deserves it though."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay West. I won't pick on Austria today. I love you West." He cuddled back under my chin.

"I love you too Gilby."

 **End Flashback**

"Francis!" I called out at his house.

"Gilbert!" He ran over and kissed both my cheeks. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Don't do that! That's weird!"

"Sorry mon ami, but I have missed you so much over these years. It's good to see you! Though do please tell me you're not here to insult me." I shook my head as I put my hands in my pockets. I walked into the building and he followed me, nervous.

"No I'm not here to insult you this time. I'm here for food. If you can cook wurst and schnitzel just like a German then I will drop out of the Axis, you have my word." I made sure not to include how long because if he did miraculously manage it all I had to do was drop out for a week at most. He nodded.

"And if I do then after the meal I'll give you dessert too." I smiled.

"Make the dessert something French then." I sat down at a table and drummed my fingers on the table as I waited. In the end, he _almost_ succeeded but I said just like. He lost. I win. I was right. I am awesome!


	15. Try For The Bad Touch Trio

(Italy Feliciano Vargas)

"Okay Italy! It's your turn for look out duty."

"..." Is Doitsu talking to me?

"You Italians! You're on look out." Yes. Yes he is.

"Tired." I complained, my friends agreed with me that they were tired too.

"Oh come on! You guys were just sleeping! Get a grip!" I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to disappoint Doitsu but I didn't really like fighting, standing guard, or anything that didn't include pasta really. I watched Doitsu and his men get cozy and to sleep as we stood guard over the camp.

After an hour or so my general told me "The Germans have gone to bed. They are all asleep."

"Even Doitsu?"

"Yeah. All of them." I shook my hand, happy.

"Good. Let's carry out our plan." I said, excited. Doitsu would never find me! Until I came back. We gathered our friends and we ran away, some of them in air balloons. I went to bed at my house and woke up when the sun shone through my window into my face.

I had pasta, spaghetti with meatballs!, for breakfast before finding a pretty girl on the corner of my street. I told her how I went to war with Doitsu by my side and how I ran away. She smiled at me, she was holding a small koala.

"Wow. So you all just ran away. That must have been rough."

"Yeah, it was really rough but luckily I have you here to cheer me back up. I mean you're practically a miracle aren't you? I was with brawny Doitsu until earlier but–" I groaned at the impact that came from my stomach. I blacked out! She… she punched me?! I have to apologize!

When I woke I was patting something soft. Maybe it was her boobs? Or her butt? I looked up and saw… Doitsu. I looked down. "It's Doitsu."

He dropped me back at the camp. "Italy! You never run from me! We are a team! Never do that again! There will be consequences! Next time you vill dig zhe trenches!" I gaped at him.

"But Doitsu! I don't know how to dig a trench! I can build pasta!" I smiled at him.

"No pasta! You _vill_ dig a trench."

(Prussia Gilbert Beilschmidt)

I was in the jail building that I heard Ludwig was keeping my friend France. It was near lunch so West wouldn't be doing anything other than cooking lunch. Probably wurst and beer again. I loved it. Though it's not healthy to have the same thing every day. I came across his cell and leaned against the bars.

"Hey Francis."

"Gilbert? Let me out please! I -"

"Save it. I'm only letting you out if you promise to leave zhe Allies! I mean, really Francis? You are on zhe _same_ side as England! You hate zhat guy. Zhey mistreat you, make fun of you, zhey even sometimes don't even _listen!_ Zhey don't let you into their parties, they don't respect you, they make fun of your long hair! I seriously don't see why you stay. Unless it's because you like making fun of Austria. However, he's actually neutral."

"Only you like making fun of Austria. Austria is weird but he has manners at least. Like me."

"I actually like the way you eat. It's the exact opposite of America if you haven't noticed. He's always eating burgers and drinking shakes. I'm surprised he's not fat. Though, you have to know, he's a country. Not a human."

"Does this have a point Gilbert?" I leaned my face into the bars, smiling at him.

"Actually, yeah, it does. Remember how you, Spain, and I used to get along? We invited, _made sure,_ you were at _all_ the parties and if you weren't we'd go drag you to the party! We would _never_ make fun of your long hair, _never_ call you a girl. The reason I did, by the way, was because you were attacking Germany. I can't have that. I may be your friend but family will always come first. Just like with you and Canada. There is a reason I have _never_ tried to conquer South Italy and Canada. They were yours! I did when Canada was part of England but I lost interest because you didn't fight back. _We_ listened to you. _We_ treated you properly. _We are your friends!_ Not _them_! _Perhaps_ you have forgotten what it was like to have a _real_ friend. Not a bully who bullies you into being their friend. Remember that time when Spain, you, and I tried to fight a bull?" He smirked.

"If I remember correctly, your little brother had to come to our rescue." I frowned. That I had forgotten.

"Yeah. I had one of the longest lectures in my life from him for that. Thanks a lot Spain." I called over my shoulder, despite the fact that Gilbird had just now returned with an okay from him. "So what do you say? Wanna be my friend? Wanna be _our_ friend?" He grimaced.

"Stop what you are doing! I don't want to actually be talked into joining you!"

"Well I never really got anything in return so you drop out of the Allies for two week at _least_. You owe me! Or I'll help with the Suez Canal problem you were talking about earlier. I will become the big bully you hide behind on the playground. How's that?"

"BRUDER!" I winced and looked over to see West with his arms crossed, a frown on his face, and he was tapping his foot. I felt myself gulp from the sight before me. " _What_ are you doing down here? I told you not to talk to France."

"It's not what it looks like West." His eyes narrowed.

"So you are not trying to make a friend out of an enemy?"

"The correct termination would be a frenemy." His grew tighter. He was on the edge of losing his patience. I've known him long enough to know his tics that show off what he's feeling, they were small. "Ja I'm trying to talk him onto our side. I won't take no for an answer." The next thing I knew he had me by the ear. "OW! Okay, okay, okay, OW!" He started pulling me back towards the entrance.

"Don't come down here to talk to him again. Lunch is ready soon, Italy is cooking a new recipe."

"Let _go_ West! That _hurts!_ " He did not let go until we got to the living room. He pointed at the couch.

" _Sit_." I obeyed and began to rub at my ear as he walked off.

"That was _not_ awesome West!" I called after him.

"You are in a time out! Shut up!" He is so lucky he's big now. However he can't use his size to bully me! I'll prove it to him next time he tries to punish me. I quickly spat my tongue out at West before just as quickly pulling my tongue back in. Me? In a time out? Aren't I supposed to sit in the corner then?

After a few minutes that felt like forever I heard West ("Bruder."). I had decided to lay down and close my eyes. "Yes bruder?"

"We are eating outside today. It is a very nice day. I have already had food brought to France. Get up." I obeyed, stretched, before following West out the door. We ate the 'main course' and after Feliciano gave West some strange food I'd only seen in one place. Snail. I grimaced. Romano and Honda had noticed the strange food as well. Romano was being quiet as he ate his own hand made pizza.

"How strange and new… It's hard to believe you're eating that… never before have I witnessed a meal as interesting as the one you are eating now. It looks like you are consuming snail. Well they look like snails." I budged him gently with my elbow.

"That is because that is exactly what their eating. I suggest you don't eat it." Who knows where it's been or what the snails slime picked up along the way. That is one sure fire way to get… food… poisoning. West is eating it!

"I was told that these are a French delicacy called escargots."

"France himself taught me this recipe. Would you like some, too?" I made my way over and shoved the plate back at Italy and away from Germany.

"West, you lectured me for talking to the guy." I whispered in his ear. "Yet I find you eating his food? Do you know that he could possibly taught Italy that recipe to try and weaken you with poison while thinking that since Italy is… well Italy and would never consume it himself? Food poisoning is a very serious business."

"Stop being paranoid bruder. France isn't that smart." He replied after finishing the one he was eating. He then reached for another. I sighed.

"I'll be pleased if you actually learn something from this experience. You never accept food from the enemy. France holds food to be sacred. Which is why he's not fat like America." I walked off from him, frowning. Stubborn eselhengst!

"No thank you! I am sorry but I am still full from eating sushi and rice balls."

"Honda, Romano, and I will find something that actually tastes good for dessert." I called over my shoulder at West.

I was back in the cell with France but I was talking to him again. I had already given him the chance to think about it. "So what do you say France? Join us or stay in this cell until they decide you're worth saving?" He let out one of his Francis noises at that and looked at me.

"What if I do drop out of the Allies for a bit?"

"Then I'll let you out and guess who's coming?"

"Spain?"

"Yep! Definitely! How'd you guess?"

"Because you said something about it earlier."

"And they call you stupid. Speaking of which… did you really teach Italy a recipe called escargot?"

"Yes. Back before the war started. The first one anyway."

"Interesting. So there's no way you taught him to poison West."

"You think I would do that? How could you!" I looked around quickly.

"Shush! I'm not supposed to be here talking to you. I'm leaving in a second but don't worry. Spain will be here to set you free _if_ you promise to hang out with us." I looked at him and he nodded. "Good. I knew you would eventually see it my way." I turned around to leave and he called after me.

"I am pleased to know that you would think me powerful enough to think of poisoning Germany! Yet also upset you would think I planned on poisoning Germany. He is your little brother. Who seems to be currently in charge. Of you."

"Yeah well not for long. I'll prove to him who's really in charge." Starting with letting you out to be my friend. I am on his same side in the war but in our personal lives I was in charge. I grabbed the keys as I left and hid it in my pocket as I opened the door to leave the jail, going up the stairs.

When I got into the world I removed my shirt and silently took out the keys and dropped them in the bush that I knew Spain would be hiding in for a few hours to not be caught by Germany. I caught the sound of Honda complaining.

"I can't believe this! Put some clothes on at once! Basking in public dishonors the ghost of your ancestors! How shameless you are to show yourself like that in public!" He doesn't get the customs but that's okay. Just like Francis and Alfred don't understand each others eating habits.

"What? But it's hot and I'm hot and I'm Italian and all the chicks dig it and this is just normal at my place. Why don't you take off your clothes too? Why don't you get naked?" I gaped at Italy. Germany really has no idea how close Italy and France are does he? Both obsessed with being naked and women… but then I can't judge because I also am into porn as well as the girls. And showing off.

What are you saying?! I couldn't possibly strange women my loincloth! I'm begging you to put some clothes on! I am being very patient with your deviant need to sleep in bed nude already! I give up. Mr. Germany, you have to say something to him please." I heard my brother walking over and quickly put myself in his line of vision so that he didn't go see France and notice the keys were missing. Boy would he be pissed if he knew.

Hm? Hey Japan? Aren't you hot? Can I vash your back for you?" That's my bruder. Well mannered.

"No it's cwrean." When we were done cooling off I noticed Spain from far off. I nudged my head towards the place he needed to be and he quickly disappeared and I heard some rustling in the bushes and I quickly looked into the bush to disguise Spain looking for the keys.

"What are you doing bruder?"

"Looking for Gilbird. We're playing hide and seek." He paled.

"Bruder, he's been on your shoulder this whole time you were outside." I looked at my shoulder and noticed he was right. Gilbird was sitting in the shade that my head created for him. It really was hot. I smiled at West.

"Thanks West. Love you bruder." He nodded.

"Now leave my rose bush alone." I let go of the bush as Spain finally got the keys. I smirked at West.

"You are good at this game brohas." Soon after that I grabbed my shirt and put it back on as Germany forced Italy's shirt back on him. He said it was time for training. This should be great. Hopefully. I heard Spain and France run by and motioned them where to hide before Germany noticed them.

Germany led us toward the usual place before getting us all in line. "Attention!" I got in line with my hands in my pockets. Italy, Italy, and Japan got in line as well. Romano looked bored. "Count off!" My brohas ordered.

"Uno!" Feliciano called.

"Ni!" Honda declared.

"Tre." Romano scuffed the ground with his shoe. Noting that Germany was waiting for me as well I counted.

"Ein vierer!" Germany narrowed his eyes before sighing. Then he counted.

"And I am fünf! It's time to start our training. First we start with the important things we should know as soldiers." He declared.

"Yes sir!"

"Dumb bastard! Don't pretend you know anything!" Romano shouted at Feliciano.

"Well truly he didn't really expect an answer."

"I'm lost! What are you talking about?!Huh? Huh? What is it? What was that?" Japan was freaking out. I was about to tell him to calm down and remove Romano from Feliciano because he was choking Feliciano.

"SILENCE! Attention!" I saluted him as everyone got back in line. "Good! What do you do if your commanding officer approaches? What will you do if your boss approaches?"

"I'll do what Italians do! I'll salute him! Then ignore him, sing, eat, and go to bed like an Italian!"

"Ignore him!" Romano called.

"Tell them to suck it cause I am in charge! I am AWESOME!"

"You're supposed to salute! Salute! I only want you to salute!"

"Excuse me… I can't keep up with you at all. Your strange western ways are confusing."

"Fine. Salute him and then tell him to suck it!"

"PRUSSIA!" He said _only_ salute… He turned to Japan. "Right don't do what Italy does ja?" Italy started patting Japan on the back.

"You'll be okay. Do you want a nice massage?" Brohas glared at Italy.

"Please. Stop touching me." We continued this for a while until I got bored. I answered the questions and sometimes West was pleased with my answer and sometimes he lectured me for my replies. Italy only got lectured once.

"We'll try again from the start! We'll try one more time!" West declared.

"Yes sir!"

"No sir!"

"I'm with Feliciano! When do you start the actual training!"

"Do you two want to be chewed out again?! What will you do if your enemy tells you to surrender?!"

"That's an easy one sir! I'll do what Italians do! Meekly surrender, kiss their butts, and form an alliance, sing, eat, and go to bed!

"That's the same thing you do to me! Japan!"

"I respond Japanese way! Be unclear! Say one thing but mean something else completely opposite! Like 'I'll see what I can do' or 'I'll think about it', lie to them! By the way all those answers mean 'no'!"

"Pretend to surrender before throwing a shit storm their way! With tanks and gas!"

"I would bomb them and sneak away after sending gas their way, _if_ I need to escape and get back up." Germany smiled.

"Yes!" We joined in one by one. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

When we finished he sent us to run two miles and I did so but only one before sneaking off to go see Spain and France. They were glad to see me and I was glad to see them. "I can't believe I lost to those idiots!"

"Excusez-moi, Frankreich, but you are one to talk. If anything lately your just like Feliciano but unlike him you don't have a big strong friend named Germany like he does. You have America and England who don't even like you. Now I would like to get a move on from discussing which of us suck at fighting."

"Moi aussi."

"Mi tres. So would you like some tomatoes? I brought a bunch!"

"I am just glad to have France back. Sadık's my friend too but he's never going to be able to replace Francis. Or you Antonio."

"How's my Romano? He seems to spend most of his time here now." I nodded in agreement.

"He's doing well. He's got to deal with Germany's hot head and orders but other than that he will remain okay."

"Speaking of Germany, Francis told me that Ludwig has his thumb on you. Is this true mi amigo?"

"Me being controlled by my little brother? Well yeah, he tries. He doesn't know I'm here right now but that's a good thing. How I'm going to get him to stop is beyond me though. So I have devised a plan other than this one to make my point get across."

"If I remember, even when he was young he'd give you a disapproving word or two every once in a while when we came home to your place instead of ours."

"Something about curfew? Yeah. He did. But that's all past now. So what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Put France back in his cell!" I jumped when I heard West.

"He's our friend and has promised to be on his best behavior."

"I know what you three get up to! I do not need my bruder being distracted!"

"I'm not going to get distracted!"

"Really? What happened to your second lap?"

"I got bored!"

" _You got bored?!_ Two more laps!" I stood up and, yes, I did know that Spain and France were watching in apprehension.

"I will do the second lap but not three! What are you trying to do? Teach us to flee? If anything you should be teaching Italy how to set off a bomb without killing himself! He knows how to flee already!" I indicated France and Spain to follow me and headed back to finish both laps he asked of me.

"Three laps bruder!"

"Whatever you say bruder!" I called over my shoulder. He'd probably make me regret it later but at least this time I won. I need him to understand that he is in charge of the _war,_ he is _not_ in charge of me! I am Prussia! I am awesome!

"I'm so surprised that you could produce such fine paintings. Japanese paintings are unique and very nice. Their so beautiful! I love them!" Italy said. We were in the library as Germany was contacting his generals to tell them their next orders. I was watching him. France had indeed been put back in his cell and Spain's leg had been threatened by West. Leaving us alone in our training. Spain had gone home to protect his leg. I had been lectured for half an hour earlier.

"I am very honored to have heard that coming from you, Italy, giving us such a fine compliment. Everything in here deals with paintings. Make yourself at home and please enjoy this library that is dedicated to Japanese work." Japan said, giving a slight bow. Japanese were amazing in how they respected others and their personal space.

"Thanks Japan! I'll take a look at them." Italy walked over to the bookcase and pulled one out. "I love art books! Oh no!" Italy froze with shock as he dropped the book he was holding. I looked over to see Romano pick up the same book before turning red like his beloved tomatoes. I stood up and walked over to them to see the book for myself.

"Oh? Is, eh, something wrong? Ah!" Japan also blushed. The book Italy had dropped was full of _porn_. I looked over at my brother, smiling, before I looked over at the book. I stooped and picked up the book before inconspicuously walking over to Germany. I sat next to him and he looked at me before continuing his job. I opened the book and flipped through it until I found a pic that would shock West.

"It's porn." Italy said, sighing in dejection. I quickly made my move of holding the book right in West's face. He blushed ("Gah! Prussia!") before trying to move the book out of his face but I kept it right where it was before dropping it in his lap.

"Bruder!"


	16. America

"West?" I called through my house. West had come to my house for the weekend to get away from his boss. I had strongly suggest he did and he obeyed but he also brought paper work with him. I had placed my hand on my cheek and sighed.

 **Flashback**

"You will never change will you? I meant for you to come over to have some fun. Instead you bring two piles of paperwork?" I held out my hands. "Here give them to me and I'll burn them." He gave me one of his disapproving frowns.

"I do not need them burned, I need to go through them bruder! I came over like you asked. Once I have done the paperwork I can have fun with you." He came in and placed the work down on the coffee table. He sat down and pulled out a pen he'd had in his pocket.

"You are a teenager, you are supposed to have more fun than ever, including getting into trouble like the kind you need to be got out of by someone else. Or that's what I'm told." He looked over at me as he began his work.

"Who told you that? France? Spain? You have been told wrong. Tell me you do your paperwork bruder." I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"All of it?"

"When I feel like it. That is why there's paper covering my desk as we speak. And I'm going to get more on Monday. When the office is full I might think about doing all of it. I've kind of lost the point of doing all the paperwork since when I do get it done there seems to be even more to do." He sighed. He was disappointed. I could tell.

"I remember that I used to have to remind you about it and I thought you would have gotten better at it. I suppose I was wrong. Go get them and we can work together." He offered. I shook my head as the door was knocked on.

"Sorry bruder but I can't. I have plans with France and Spain. That will be them at the door right now." I walked to the door and opened it and sure enough, it was France and Spain. They were holding tomatoes, wine, champagne, and money.

"We're ready Prussia!" They shouted the instant the door opened.

"Alright!" I grinned. "Bruder, if you need anything, you know I have people in the house who will help you." I tried to shove them out of the way but when they heard me say 'bruder' they came in.

"I wanna see your little bruder! What's he look like now? Has he grown any?"

"Yeah, more responsible since I've last had him living in my house. Something about his stupid boss. You know there is a reason I don't have a boss. It's because I'm awesome." Ever since Old Fritz died, and his own _kid_ refuted from following in his _father's_ footsteps, I've stopped listening to them. Though this was the first one since Old Fritz died. Maybe the second won't be so bad and I'll go back to having a boss? Especially if they _appreciate_ Old Fritz like I did.

"Actually didn't we see your boss last week?" Spain asked, curious.

"Yeah but I don't actually pay attention to the guy." I led them to go see West. "Brohas, you know these two. France and Spain, Francis and Antonio. While you guys catch up I'm going to go get beer for us." I left as I heard them speaking.

"Germany! So nice to see you! How are you!"

"Are you still keeping up with your grooming? You still look just as adorable as I last saw you."

"I bet you could pick up many chicks." I shook my head. Their probably making him feel uncomfortable. "We could help you with this paperwork if you want."

"Nein. I don't need your help." I reached the cellar and went down the stairs and pulled my best from the shelves. I took six since they had six. I walked back up and heard West trying to get them to leave him alone.

"Hey! Leave him alone. He has 'work' to do." I said as I reached the room again.

"Bruder, I expect you back before night fall. Six is as far as I'm willing to go." I smiled. They were right. West truly was adorable.

"What ever you say brohas. We're leaving and we'll be back. When we are we, you and I, can have our own time for fun. Bye bruder!" I said as we headed towards the door.

"Bye Germany!" Spain and France called.

"Remember six o'clock! I'm serious bruder!"

"Love you West!"

"Love you too bruder."

"So how's Italy and Canada?" I asked as we turned left at the end of the block.

"Italy? I don't know. I've not seen Feliciano in a while."

"… I meant your Romano." Spain smiled.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Romano's been good. He's healthy and he's beginning to not curse at me so much. He still doesn't clean or anything but he does like my tomatoes now. He puts them on his pizza sometimes. That's the only time he'll eat it though. He still loves cooking pasta."

"I've not seen Canada in a while. England took him from me." France said, sad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. We could go to war with England to get Canada back. England can't possibly beat all of us." Spain sighed in remembrance.

"I remember when we went to war with Austria to get Romano back."

"You mean to show Austria that women don't make good leaders. Austria doesn't have what it takes to keep the whole of Italy for himself."

"You said it!" Spain said, beaming with joy. France handed one of the champagne bottles to Spain, one to me, and kept one for himself. I popped mine open and cheered as it flew up high in the sky. "So do any of you have political problems right now?"

"Me? I have only one. Germany is too… Germany."

"You mean he's too responsible? I think he's great." France said as Spain just laughed. "Me, I have the Republic of Genoa to worry about. But I'm winning." I smiled. I patted him on the back.

"So proud of you dude." I began to hum the French anthem, La Marseillaise. France smiled. "To tell the truth, I 'met' this dude named America. He's the one sending all those papers I have to work on. He wants my help for some war he has with England. Something about freedom. Doesn't he have freedom already? England doesn't even live over there. I bet he's just jealous about the relationship I have with West. Kesesese." I coughed. "Not that he knows about West probably."

"He wants your help from England? He's been asking me as well. He wants to learn how to fight to beat England." France said, surprised.

"Why didn't you get America? I remember the rumours of you and England fighting over America some years back. I already have all the land I want to conquer, not that I would say no to conquering more land. I have West to deal with. He's in his teen years. What about you Spain?"

"I wanna help America. I think we should. It doesn't matter if Germany is in his teen years. He can take care of himself. America needs help right now."

"No, what it sounds like is that America wants a revolution… I wanna know why Germany doesn't want a revolution. He stays loyally by my side through everything. He even helps me in the wars he hears about me being in."

"So just because America wants a revolution your not going to help him?" France asked. "You helped Spain and South Italy get back together. You helped keep Netherlands from conquering-"

"Are you trying to talk me into helping America by pep talking me? I think I will leave it up to Frederick the Second to decide if he wants to help America or not. I won't because the only reason you could possibly want a revolution is if you're a stupid brat. It works just as well with teens and rebellion."

"Germany hasn't rebelled against you."

"That, mein freund, is because Germany is not a _brat_. England raised America wrong, that's all there is to it."

"I'm going to support him." Spain said.

"So am I, mon ami."

"Fine. Let me meet the guy and I'll see what I can do about it. If he's asking for our help then he clearly can't do it himself. I think that means he's not angry enough." I said holding open the door to our usual place we went to. Not that West knew it. We continued talking as we sat down and I noticed that we had drank our bottles empty. Well… it was a rather long walk… so…

"I'm glad that you will at least listen to him. He knows that without you he can't win."

"Like I said, he's not angry enough. He's just… throwing a fit. Give me more of that stuff Francis." He gave us his remaining champagne. I popped it open before taking a big swig. "Give me a few examples of where he stood up for himself. And won. And not a skirmish. A real battle. The last I heard about America was about some guy named George attacked someone and England had to go save America before he did something stupid. What was that?"

"The Indian War?" Spain asked.

"I thought it was the War Of The Conquest." France said, popping his own open as Spain took a swig of his.

"No, you're thinking of the French And Iroquois War. What was it?"

"No. George Washington attacked _me_. Remember the Austrian War Of Succession? You and I fought with Britain and Austria?"

"Yes."

"That left some places in America up for grabs. Or so I thought and then I got attacked by George Washington. We were going to beat America so England came rushing in to save him. The treaties were faulty."

"Me? Make a faulty treaty with Austria? As if." But I couldn't keep a straight face. My bad. "Kesesesesese. Kesesesese. Kesesesese. Kesese. Ke." I sighed as my laughter died down. "Kese. Okay. You may continue."

"The Third Silesian War Of Conquest, then?" Spain asked. I just stared at Antonio. He made that name up. He smiled at me.

"No, wait, you know I traded Romano's freedom from Austria for that piece of territory I took from Austria."

"You did that for me?" Spain said, blushing.

"Yes. And I notice that your boss is attacking my boss. As long as you don't attack me, we'll be fine Francis… and if you take nothing from us like land, money, women, or anything like that." I said, turning to look at France.

"Trust me, I do not agree with anything he says about you but I have to do as I am told. Not all of us are allowed to ignore our boss. So whatever happens, you have to promise me that you won't stop our friendship. It's what helps me when I think about how many friends I have, especially powerful friends."

"I'm sorry, did you say you like me as your friend because I'm powerful?"

"What? No! No I would never! Hon hon hon." He laughed nervously.

"Same goes for me amigos."

"You too Spain."

"Fine, it's agreed that if we attack each other it means nothing personal… There were points in where I almost lost the fight, not taking it serious enough, but lucky for me, every time Germany came rushing in to save me. Kesesese." I took my final swig from what I'd been given and Spain handed me one of the wine bottles. I gave Francis and Antonio a beer. Antonio handed one of his wines to Francis.

"I heard that Queen you didn't like died. So can you go easy on Austria now?" France asked.

"What? No! It was his choice."

"She was his boss!" Francis said, surprised.

"He is one of those people who are… like gentlemen. He wouldn't say no to her." Antonio defended.

"Look guys, I just don't like Austria."

"… Earlier, you were talking about the War Of The Conquest." I shook my head.

"Don't be daft Francis, it was indeed the Third Silesian War."

"No Gilbert, it was the French and Iroqois War." Spain nodded his head. I sighed.

"No, the Third Silesian War!"

"War Of The Conquest!"

"Damn it France! That war was when the enemy tried to gang up on me! I should know what the war was! So should you and Spain. Even Austria should know! I bet West remembers that too!" I grabbed for another of the drinks. France took one of the beers and Spain took another wine.

"Shall we have the argument settled? Let's ask someone else." Spain looked around and spotted one of the females. "Señorita? Can you answer a question for me and mis amigos?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. She… recognized me at once. "Vhat is zhe question?"

"You see, mis amigos and I were trying to remember which war was what. Perhaps you will remember which war George Washington, an English colonial, attacked a French fort? I think it is the French and Iroqois war." He pointed at me. "He thinks it is the Third Silesian War." He pointed at France. "He thinks it is the War Of The Conquest. Do you know which of us is right?" She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Vell we Prussians consider zhat var to be zhe Zhird Silesian Var. We vere fighting vith Austria. I can't remember vhen zhe var started but it ended in… 1763."

"Vell it started in 1754." I replied.

"Thank you señorita." Spain smiled at her. I smacked him with my empty bottle.

"Eyes off, we are in the middle of a conversation." I smirked at him when he turned back to face us. "She said I was right."

"Is there something wrong with us if we can't remember which war is which?"

"It says many things about us and the wars mien freund." I replied before we fell into a drinking silence. We finished the drinks we brought and finally began on the drinks that were here. We took turns buying. After a while Antonio spoke up.

"I heard America's _very_ religious. You should like him. I know how you love God and all that stuff." I nodded.

"Very religious? What's that mean? Like talking to God every hour?"

"… I don't know. They respect authority so they'd probably listen to you."

"Doubt it. Like I said. I'll go see America… wanna come with? Or perhaps I should leave someone here to watch West?" I knew he was a teenager himself but what I needed to do right now was keep him safe since I would be leaving.

"I'll come."

"Me too. You can have… does Germany really need someone to watch him if he's so old?"

"Well it's not like I can take him with me, is it? Because if I take Ludwig then there is no one to watch over our territory."

"Romano can watch him."

"No!"

"Austria?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Netherlands, if you pay him well."

"…Is it worth it? I don't know if he's a friend or an enemy."

"Denmark. Just ask Germany to stay inside while you're gone."

"No! Then he'll never be a great fighter. One day he will be feared throughout the land! Keeping him inside… I'll just leave him alone. No one to watch him. I don't know. I need to see what he thinks. He is a teenager now. Might be insulted if I just leave him with someone just to go see someone else's brat." After a few more minutes Spain took my drink from me.

"I think we've all had enough for one night. Come on. Let's go back to your place. I think I might have a hangover tomorrow morning. I can't go see Romano in that condition, he'll just make it worse." I smirked at France.

"What does Canada think about you drinking?" I knew Spain meant Italy would yell at him and call him names like he always does. I just wonder why Spain hasn't ever done anything about it. I would have if Germany treated me that way.

"Canada… doesn't like it and worries I might hurt someone but he never actually says anything about it."

"Teach that boy to be more assertive. Otherwise he's going to be taken advantage of. If anything I should be helping him, not America. America can clearly assert himself for a while." I groaned. "West is also very assertive. I just wish he'd point his assertiveness towards something useful like war or battle Maybe even taking Hungary down a peg. I know I'm stronger than her but she doesn't do it like a man. She fights unfairly and smacks you with a utensil when you're not looking."

"Some women are vixens."

"She is very rude. Maybe I should take a frying pan and see how she likes it." I got the attention of the bar keeper. "I would like food." I chuckled.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"What would you three like to eat?"

"Something big and juicy and good and delicious."

"I would like… I want something like he is having."

"I would like something _small_ and delicious." He nodded.

"Or perhaps she just needs to go hunting more. Take her hunting. Don't practice battle with her. She's not fit for battle because she's a woman. If the Queen of Austria has taught us anything, it's that women suck at being leaders and should have a man in charge instead."

"Miss Hungary? She might do that stuff but her dresses are very nice."

"Antonio, let me just warn you that Austria is already banging her. They lived together for a while. I saw it with my own eyes!" He frowned.

"Oh well, you can't win them all."

"You can try mon ami." We waited for our food before I ordered us all a new case of beer. When we finished I paid for it before wobbling off my chair.

"We are going home now." I replied as a burp came up. That tastes horrible but it does taste great coming down. I led them out and towards the house. I found that if I moved too fast that my head would spin. So I walked slowly instead of fast. Spain was keeping his eyes closed and Francis was just trying to walk straight.

When we made it home we fell into the doorway.

"Kesesesesesesesesese."

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon."

"Fusososososososososo."

"I told you _six_ o'clock! It is now eight o'clock! You're- … what are you doing on the ground?"

"I fell." I said as an idea popped into my head. "Can we go to Austria's house?"

"No." It was just a flat answer, like just no. "You have paperwork to do."

"I can't! My head is pounding. Go get me a bucket, ja?" He nodded and turned around before looking around the house. I waited a minute before shoving my friends out the door. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" I shoved them and ran towards the barn where the horses were kept. I let them have two and grabbed a little knife before getting on my own horse and fleeing as fast as possible.

"So what are we doing now?"

"Going to scare Austria."

"How would we do that?"

"You'll see. It was just an idea that popped into my head when I fell. I knew Germany wasn't going to let us so I made up something."

"Sweet."

"Except that will never work again because West is a fast learner." It took us a while but we eventually got to his house and I had us tie our horses out of sight of Austria's house, even if he would be asleep by now.

I got down and stumbled all the way down, being as quiet as possible. This will be hiliarious. "The point of the game is to scream as loud as you can, _right_ outside his bedroom window. Now which of you know which window is which?"

"I remember him sleeping here." France walked around the building and straight to the middle. He pointed at the one above us. "We will need to climb."

"Climb what?"

"Here, get on my shoulders, France." Spain bent down. I shook my head.

"No, just climb up there! Have you never heard of wall climbing?" I grabbed the wall, a brick before putting a foot on the wall before remembering that I don't really have foot holds on a brick. I can _try_. "How tall is that, do you think?" We debated a few tries and we finally got to where I France would indeed hold Spain on his shoulders, me on Spain's shoulders, and France would stand on top of a few boxes.

"Is it his bedroom?" Called Spain. I looked inside and nodded but stopped when it made us wobble.

"Yes." I slowly took out my small knife. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!" I smiled down at them.

"Do it quickly!" shouted France. I stabbed my palm and heard myself, actually, screamed as loud as I could and I saw Austria jump out of bed. With the scream we fell and started chuckling again. Then France screamed and Spain and I joined him, taking turns.

We heard the big doors open and we shut up. I could hear footsteps coming from two directions towards us. "RUN!" I got up and ran as Spain and France scrambled to get up and run too. The footsteps started running too. Germany is _not_ going to be happy. Speak of the devil.

I bumped into something and fell down. "OW!" France and Spain tripped over me and fell on top of me. As I looked up, I hid my hand behind my back. I didn't feel any pain from it yet but I knew it would come sooner or later. Then I heard Austria.

"What happened?" He panted. Then he seemed to realize who it was. " _You_ three?! What are you _three_ doing here?! Leave at once! You almost gave me a heart attack! I heard someone scream in the middle of the night!" He turned on his heel and began storming back to the castle. West shoved France and Spain off me before pulling me to my feet and then grabbing my ear.

"OW!"

"We're going back to your home now bruder! You're grounded! I said not to!"

"You don't even know what I came to do!" Spain and France got back up and headed after us. We reached the horses and West helped me up. He got on his horse before turning it around and heading back to the house, keeping my horse's reins in his hand.

France and Spain hurried after us. "What now Prussia?"

"… We go home and sleep off this head ache." I answered.

When we got home West turned on me. I turned away from him. "Bruder, you're grounded into your own territory until you finish _all_ the paperwork, even if you get a load more of it while you're trying to finish." I looked back at him.

"Says who?!"

"ME!"

"How?!"

"I can quarter soldiers here if I have to bruder!" I shook my head.

"No need bruder. I'll make it up to you. We can go out to buy a round or ten tomorrow."

"I'd rather you do your paperwork." I sighed. I really hate seeing him disappointed or upset. I don't like it when he's sad or angry. I prefer it when West was happy.

"Fine. I'll… do the paperwork. Pop quiz: If I were to leave, would you need someone to watch you or do you think you're willing to try being on your own?" His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I would be willing to try being on my own. I don't need someone watching me when you're gone anymore." I smiled.

"That's my brohas! Growing up so fast. I'm shocked and proud at the same time." I kissed his cheek and he smiled, blushing. He kissed me back before nodding.

"Night bruder."

"Night bruder." I'd take Spain and France to America and leave a note for West, not telling him where I was going but to let him know I'll be back and that I have gone for now.


	17. Training America

**Longest chapter yet**

I was sitting at my desk. I had been sitting there, smoking a pipe for a while as I thought about what it would be like to step on American soil. I know I will regret the decision of ever coming here the instant I meet England's boy. However, it's better than being grounded by West. And for what? Scaring Austria! That was supposed to be _fun!_ I put the pipe out so I could move on where my mind was taking me.

I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked the drawer at my top right. I pulled it open and then took out the pictures I had of West. I've always had pictures of West made since I first got him. I can still remember how small he was when I first met him. At first he was as small as I was when I took my first breath. But also like me, he grew quickly until he became the size of a small child. If I recall, I had the longest childhood ever. West didn't even have the same length of childhood I did. It took a while but soon West was growing every few years. Then he reached the size he is now. I would consider West to be a teen. I'd made up my mind though. I left Gilbird in charge of West and Prussia.

I looked through the pictures, stopping here and there at the pictures. Shall I say I am grateful for such great artists? I already miss West but I always did when I was off the land that we lived on. Like at sea or far away lands like Norway. I remember invading the place. That's where I got West some of the books he used to read. Of course, I stole from practically every country, in the hopes that West would learn how to speak many languages.

I stuffed the pictures back in the drawer when I heard my door get knocked on. "Sir?"

"Come in." I called. They opened the door and closed it, carefully, and walked over. They were holding a tray of morning tea, a shot of beer, and a pumpkin biscuit. Yeah I know West loves those but I loved them for a different reason. They reminded me of West. He sat the tray on my desk.

"Your morning routine sir." He said, bowing his head. I looked up at him.

"It's morning already?" I asked. He instantly turned concerned.

"Have you had trouble going to sleep sir?"

"Well let's just say I'm having a form of 'homesick'."

"We can always turn back sir."

"No. At least not yet. Not when we've come this far. I promised. A good man always keeps his promises."

"Sir, I thought you might like to know that land is in sight."

"American soil?"

"Yes sir."

"You know what to do then. Also, when you drop anchor tell the men they can enjoy themselves to one of our kegs. They deserve it. They've worked hard to get us here." I said, picking up my morning tea with a sigh. "The only thing I dread is meeting the boy. Like I have said numerous times, and shall say once more, the boy sounds like nothing more than a brat trying to rebel because their not getting their way. Just like it is with teens and their parents. What exactly _is_ the relationship between America and England?"

"Well sir, England raised America so I believe they kind of have a Vater-Sohn relationship."

"Why does Germany never rebel against me? He never has. He has always staid by my side, through everything."

"I believe it is because Germany has no reason to rebel. America and England have been fighting for a while sir."

"So he's rebelling because they can't come to an agreement?" I asked. I began to drink my tea. The tea wasn't at all like the beer. We had an abundance of it because we had an abundance of water, we _are_ sitting on it right now, while beer was taken from our homeland. We had tons of that, I wouldn't have left without tons of it. I just didn't want to run out quickly and that is why we drink tea or water only. Beer is for special occasions when on a boat. When on land, you can just steal others beer if you run out.

I finished my tea and picked up the biscuit. "Sir, when you get on the land will you want soldiers with you or would you prefer to go it alone?" I thought about it as I nibbled my bites from the biscuit. I finished the biscuit as I stood up from my desk. I grabbed my shot of beer before heading for the door. He quickly moved to open the door for me.

"You know I can open doors on my own right? However, thank you anyway." I had had enough of that a long time ago. They continued to do so. I headed out before stopping dead in my tracks. There was no one on deck. There was one man up in the nest to look for land but the one behind me and I were the only ones on the deck. It was almost pitch dark but there was a faint sign of the sun coming up. "How did you get this? I thought the men didn't wake until the sun was up."

"Sir, he came and woke me and I woke the kitchen crew to get breakfast ready. He'd been eager at the sight of land."

"Do you think I could pillage this land for things?" I asked before making my way to the head of the ship. "Maybe I can get West new books."

"Sir, I don't think the locals will be pleased to know you stole from them, and nor will England."

"So I'd piss off England?" I asked, smiling. "That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll ask first then though. There is a thing called trade. What we have we can easily resupply back at base." I reached the front of the ship and looked out, drinking my shot. Indeed the land was getting more and more in sight. "Is the captain well rested?"

"No sir."

"Then I will take his place." I said, heading back to the front, up the stairs, and reaching the helm.

We reached land, I got in a boat and headed for land. It was still quite dark but there was now a tinge of sun in the sky. I reached the land before tying the ship to the land. I got out and embraced the feeling of land back under my feet. I saw that Francis' and Antonio's ships were also in the bay, however, they were not on the land. They were just sitting there. Probably still sleeping. I laughed. I win. Losers. I turned back to the land and turned to my left, I had no reason to stand there. I could check out what the land was like.

On my walk I came across a man. He was wearing a uniform of an army. Amazing. America must have already made preparations. Just imagine England in his uniform vs America in England's uniform too. He'd be so confused.

"State your name and business." He demanded. I tilted my head.

"I'm here to be awesome and I am here to meet some boy named America. He's been asking me for help for months and I finally decided to meet the guy." He smiled.

"Then you might be one of the three?"

"Oh, I assure you that all three of us came. I am Prussia. I came from a land far away from here."

"I am George Washington. If you will, please follow me."

"I don't want to meet America until France and Spain come down. I don't want to waste America's precious time, just as I am sure that he doesn't want to waste our precious time. You are at war after all. Not a moment should be wasted." I turned back around and headed back for my boat. "Expect us at dawn!" I called back. "We'll meet you here and then you can lead us to America."

France and Spain had woke before dawn and I was pleased because that meant we wouldn't be late. I made sure to get them on land and started toward where I'd met the man in the first place. When we got there.

"This is Spain and this one is France. We came just as I said we would."

"Follow me and I will take you to our camp."

"I hope America is up? I don't want to wait around for him to feel like getting out of bed."

"I assure you he is." He replied before leading us to his camp. When we got there France and Spain tried to look around but I got them back before they could.

"Now is not the time to be mesmerized by his things. First impressions are important you know." I whispered to them. The next moment I heard shouting coming from one of the tents. I looked over, curious.

"Just five more minutes! That's all I ask!" A few minutes later and two people came out. The one who seemed to have yelled looked like a boy… man… boy man? Man boy? However when they came closer, I realized they were the same size as West. A minute my imagination went crazy and told me that it _was_ West but then… I had left him at home. It couldn't be. When they came closer I could make out their features. A curl in his hair like Austria but smaller, blond hair, blue eyes… are you sure it's not West? He can't be West. He has a curl. Not to mention the clothes he's wearing. That isn't his army uniform. It was blue and red instead of red and blue. And there was a white cloth piece that made an x on his chest. He sighed when he came face to face with us.

"Hello, my name is America. Welcome to America. You're France, Spain, and Prussia right?" I smirked. No one likes being woken this early at his age. I remember once West complained but that was the one and only time he ever actually did so. Of course, being the awesome bruder I am, I let him sleep more.

"Mein name ist Preußen."

"Je m'appelle France."

"Mi nombre es España."

"Thank you for coming." He said flatly before his eyes widened. Then his eyes clenched shut and he waved his arms around. "You have to help me! My men are not exactly equipped to fight England! They lack the training it takes!" He said. Then his eyes opened.

"I warn you that my training is rigorous. You may not like it." I'd let his behavior pass for now. Maybe he'd be better later. I'm personally trying to let his disrespect pass. No one talks to the Awesome Prussia that way. Except maybe West…

"Don't worry! I'll teach them too! And when you're too hard on them, I'll pamper them with ways of how to look flashy."

"Not flashy! Then they'll be seen on the battlefield too easily!" I replied.

"I can also teach them!" Spain said, smiling. "I'll even teach them how to take the best fiestas!"

"Gah! No! Teach them how to sleep fast, wake fast. That is what is necessary for war!"

"Oh come on, Prussia. This'll be fun!"

"I'm sure he doesn't want fun, he actually wants to win otherwise he wouldn't request our appearance."

"Wait! No, I would love to learn the fun way." I was quiet before staring at him. "Please?"

"We'll see how you do." I replied. America smiled before looking at Washington. Washington was trying to keep a smile on so it seemed because America frowned.

"I suppose you know how to shoot a gun?" I asked America. He was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and holding his head up with his hand, his elbow on his leg. He nodded. "Good then I'm taking you hunting. To hunt you need precision, with precision you can _always_ hit your target." He sighed.

"I want you to teach my men how to fight, not _me_. I already know how." I narrowed my eyes at him. Training him usually goes this way. When I tell him to do something he usually complains and states that he knows how to fight. Usually I just tell him to deal with it but he keeps asking the same _damn_ question! Why? Why? Why? Why? It drives me _mad!_ Some soldier he is.

"Don't question it, just do it! To question is to doubt and doubting in battle leads to death. Now take this." I threw a gun at him he gasped at the impact before glaring up at me.

"That hurt! Why did you do that?!"

"Get up! We're going hunting." I stated, turning my back, not giving him time to complain. I already knew his men were following my lead. "What we will be hunting first is big game, so that you can get the feeling of shooting something. And that way it is harder to miss. Next you will be shooting things like birds. Because you need to be a very good guns man to not miss. This comes in handy for when your enemy is far away. Of course you have to take into account that gravity is there to stop your bullet so I suggest you not try to shoot an Englishman from too far away. So you will also have to get a feel of how far your gun can actually shoot. Without the bullet missing it's target. Since you are using guns, _every bullet counts_."

"Duh." America said. I ignored him. "When do I get to train with Spain?"

"Whenever Spain actually wants your company!" I called back.

"You bastard!" He shouted.

"Any more of that and I'll make you dig the next trench!"

Well America finally did it. He pissed me off. "Drop your weapon and give me twenty push ups before you go dig the trench today!" I demanded.

"Screw you!" I glared at him.

"I thought you wanted to win against England! Now do you as you are told or I'll make you run laps as well!" He just glared right back.

"Make me!" It's very clear this is definitely not West. No matter how much similar they look. West would never say that.

"Make you! Did you just say _make you?!_ You little brat!" I brought my gun around and smacked him in the head with it. Not too hard of course but enough to hurt. "Do as you are told!" He gasped at the pain, holding onto his head. He dropped and started his push ups. "It's clear to me that you never went to school America."

"England taught me!"

"Yet you need help beating him?" I was careful not to let him in on any of my strategies of winning war though. I didn't want to come up against him in battle and him know my tactics.

"Shut up!" I smirked.

"School is supposed to teach you how to fight in the first place. I bet if you had you'd not need me or France or Spain."

"Pay attention! I am going to teach you how to use that 'pointy thing' on the end of your gun! I know none of you have probably ever used swords in your life. Luckily you don't need to know how to use one for this sharp thing called a bayonet. It is attached to the end of your gun." It's rather a clever invention really. You can use the sharp point to get the other weapon out of the way to shoot your enemy. Austria got hurt once that way by me. "I want you to choose partners, partners of twos would be good. America, come here. I'm going to demonstrate with you. The rest of you watch carefully. Don't worry America. I'll go easy on you."

"You said you've used a sword before? I kind of thought those were antiques."

"That only proves how young you are." I demonstrated to America how he should hold it and then I started my demonstration of how to use the bayonet part of the gun, not even trying until America began to get the hang of how to hold it. Then I began demonstrating how to use the bayonet as a weapon. The instant I did, America dropped his. I pointed the gun at him, not shooting. "You lose. Pick it back up. Now you know how. I suggest you get practicing." I said to the whole lot. "America pick it back up and try to get me to drop my weapon."

"Are you _crazy?!_ How am I supposed to make _you_ of all people drop your weapon?!" He asked. I glared at him.

"Just do it! Never show fear to your enemy! If you let them take one inch, they'll take a whole mile!" He bent down and picked up his weapon and tried to make me drop my weapon.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" America complained. I'd told him that it was his turn to keep watch. Not that I believed he needed to keep watch over anything. "Get someone else to do it!" I glared at him.

"Sometimes I swear that you are either a spoiled child or whiny wimp like Austria!" He looked up.

"Who's that?"

"A guy who looks and sounds like you!" He glared at me.

"You're a damn wanker!" His eyes widened before he just clenched his fists, glaring at me.

"And you are not fit for battle! I don't even know why you're trying!" I replied, glaring just as hard at him as he was at me.

"Hon hon hon." I lowered my bottom lip, looking over at France.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Why don't I just stay up and keep guard?"

"Because America needs to do it! You do realize that while yes I can teach his men to fight that it will be useless in the end because they will all eventually need to pass this on! America will never die, even if he does lose this battle! I am trying to teach him how to be a soldier, France!"

"Yes but he's still a kid Prussia." I sighed, clenching my eyes and putting my hand on my face. Fine. A compromise.

"You mean he's still a brat. Every time he doesn't get his way, he complains or insults others." I looked back at America. "You can sleep and do twenty laps tomorrow or you can stay up and do as I tell you without the twenty laps."

" _Twenty laps?!_ Who do you think I am?!"

"Then your choice is obvious, isn't it?!" I said, turning around to go back to my own tent. I heard America take an angry breath through his teeth. "France! Come with me! Leave the boy on his own!" I heard France follow me.

"Today I will teach you how to use the land to your advantage in battle!" I declared. I'd taken a break for two weeks, France and Spain had taken their turns teaching America. That's how we've been doing this so far. France, Spain, and I would take turns with each week that passed. America seemed to be happy with France's lessons and he was elated with Spain's lessons.

"Finally something that seems useful for once." I laughed at him.

"You wouldn't last one day in the battles I fight America." I'd had enough of his smart mouth, there was just no end!

"Yeah? I bet I would too!" I ignored him. I led them into the closest forest. It would be the easiest place to start with these soldiers. Besides for America, his men were quite pleased with my lessons. They paid close attention to them, just as much as America complained about them. Which made me happy but the one who was supposed to be learning it wasn't actually _learning it!_

I taught them how to use camouflage to their advantage in places that had places to hide and I even taught them what they should do if caught out in the open like in a field or meadow. America paid close attention at the very beginning of my speeches but eventually trailed off.

So when we got back to camp I turned to America. "Did you hear any of the stuff I said back there?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"Even the part where I said that England fights better than you?" He gasped.

"You said what?!"

"I didn't say that. No where did I say that. Had you paid attention I would have gotten a different reaction from you. Is this training going to be a one sided thing America? I teach while you don't listen? I'm not willing to do something like that. Let me just tell you that before we move on with any training I might give." I left him to ponder that while I walked back to my tent to have a beer. I miss West! He has a better behavior and better manners! Why did I even leave West? To train someone who won't even listen?

"Screw you! You're working me too hard! Slow it down! Or at least make it easier like France and Spain!" America complained.

"Do you think England is taking it easy America?! Because I can assure you he is _not!_ England is planning and training as we speak and unless you can learn to work yourself to the limit to beat his soldiers you won't win! The only advantage you have over him is his soldiers inexperience with the layout of the land! England, I can tell you, probably isn't disadvantaged by that, he raised you! You do realize that if you do become independent then that means _two_ things instead of one right? Not only are you no longer controlled by England, _you are supposed to be your own country!_ I know you have no way of knowing this but _being your own country is harder than this training!_ So if you can't take the training I doubt you can handle being your own country! So either try harder or go ahead and tell me that you're not going to try!" I know I'm being harsh but I want America to take up the responsibility.

"All I asked you to do was make it easier! You don't have to give me a damn speech! What the hell do you know anyway!"

"…I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I said, turning around. "Either I leave or you will dig a trench. You have until tomorrow morning to choose. I'm leaving at dawn." I headed back to my tent. I was through with his attitude, his behavior. Though I guess that's kind of what England was betting would happen. No matter what I try, he isn't doing what I tell him nor is he listening. He thinks France and Spain are giving him the lessons he needs to survive the onslaught of England. I'm sure they could win if they tried hard enough.

It was dawn now. I had packed my things, ready to go back to West. Someone who actually appreciated me. I've tried everything I could think of. Chores, digging trenches, laps, push ups, lectures, beatings, even push ups with things like a barrel or my body weight on top of him. None of them seemed to get through his 'I know everything' attitude. I'll tell you one thing. He proved me right. I picked up my things. I'd told my men to take theirs to the ship yesterday so that's where they were.

I packed up the tent and noticed that America's men were watching me. One in particular was watching me closely. Then he turned and headed for one of their tents. I turned around and headed back towards my ship. I'm coming home, West. I smiled at the thought that I would get to see my bruder again. I miss him like hell.

When I was at the shore I heard a voice calling. It was America. "PRUSSIA! WAIT!" I ignored him and a few minutes later, before I could actually reach the sand, I felt arms go around my waist. I looked down.

"What do you want America?" I asked, as coolly as I could. I didn't want to turn him off.

"I need you! Please stay! Without you I don't know what I'll do!" He begged. I shook him off.

"I tried to teach you, I tried to train you but you don't listen to a single word that is said. You seem rather content with just France and Spain." He grabbed me again.

"I admit that without you I probably- no, I _won't_ win without you! I need you, please don't leave me! PLEASE! I need you're awesomeness to guide me on what to do when I actually have to fight him! Please Prussia, you're awesome and I've not been re- uh respecting?- you and I'm sorry." I can't help but think this is rehearsed.

"What made you change your mind America?"

"Wash- I mean I realized all you wanted to do was help me. I'm sorry I've not been respecting your awesomeness. Please stay." I shook him off me and turned around to see he had tears in his eyes. My stupid imagination turned him into West for a moment before my mind went back to reality.

"Fine. I'll stay. In fact, I'll make you almost as awesome as me before I leave. Next time you piss me off, I'll try something else instead though, agreed? And you have to let me take back to my home some of your things, like books, toys, and sheets of music. What do you say? Is that all okay with you?" He frowned before quickly nodding.

"Yes! Yes! It is definitely okay with me!" So I retrieved my men, telling them that Washington had convinced me to stay for a while longer. I headed back with him to the camp and I saw Washington smile wide at America. America blushed and looked away from Washington. Something clearly transpired between the two of them but I would not question him on it, it was not my place to do so.

"Gilbert, you should treat him more of like a friend. That is how you get kids to like you."

"I have _never_ had trouble with someone liking me. Or at least someone I wanted to like me. I'm sure that there are people who don't like me, especially because of all the battles and wars I've had with everyone. Kesesese. Plus I'll bet you that England never taught America how to be his own country, because he never _planned_ for America to revolt."

"Mi amigo, I finally came up with a reason why Germany never rebels against you." I smiled at Spain.

"And what is that Antonio?"

"Because you are brothers, you live side by side, and even if he did rebel it would change nothing." I thought about that. I guess it kind of does make sense.

"Or I'm better with kids than England is."

"If you were good with kids, Gilbert, then America would like you."

"Well Francis, I'm not exactly here to make America like me. But I'll do what you suggest. I'll offer him Prussian beer as a token of friendship."

"First make sure he's allowed to drink. I don't know the customs of this land."

"He's a country. Of course he's allowed to drink. I was allowed to drink when I was a very young child."


	18. Back To Germany

I woke up earlier than I usually did and found my way toward America's tent. I pulled open the flaps and walked in. I sat down next to America and shook him awake. Even if that meant saying goodbye to some of his training time. It would be worth it.

He groaned. "Five more minutes please George." I smirked.

"Wake up." He jolted up into a sitting position and saw me.

"What are you doing in here?!" I glared at him.

"Do you want to wake everyone in the camp? Be quiet. And I don't mean shut up. Had I meant so I would have said be silent." He grinned.

"Wish I could use that one on England."

"Rule number one, never compliment your enemy. Also, why do you freak out when you say words like bloody, wanker, and other English words?"

"Because those are England's words. Not mine."

"Do you intend on making a whole new language? Get dressed and I swear if you ask why I will make you work twice as hard today, even with the early awakening." He gulped and quickly started getting dressed.

"Are the others up?"

"No. Just us."

"Are you bipolar?"

"Excuse me?" I said curiously.

"Your emotions seem to be all over the place. Like angry and sometimes it's like your a nice person." I frowned.

"No. I'm not bipolar. Something you should understand is that we're not on a personal level, we only know each other on a formal level. Because you wanted me to teach you how to fight."

"Who's Romano?"

"Ask Spain."

"Prussia, I would love to get to know you on a personal level." I stood up. He'd gotten dressed now. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his tent. "What-"

"I said be quiet. Are you old enough to drink?"

"No, Washington says I'm too young."

"But you're a teenager…"

"I know."

"What about smoking?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Well then prepare to break rules." He beamed, eager. "What? Is England the only adult you've ever met?"

"No I've met France before."

"Well there comes a time in a man's life when it's time for him to make his own rules, or bend the rules to your advantage." Fritz wouldn't support that but right now I'm trying to make America like me, and it seems to be working.

"Then England is a hypocrite?" I smirked.

"It depends on who you ask. If you asked West he'd tell you that bending the rules is the same as breaking them. I'm sure that England, being the gentleman he is, would agree with him. There are two types of people in this world. The followers and the leaders. I would be a leader."

"Then why are you angry when I don't listen?"

"That's what you called me here for. To teach you how to fight. On the battlefield, rules are _never_ meant to be broken or bent because that can lead to pain or death. The battle field is a very strict place to be. If you aren't prepared then it will destroy you. Now we need to be silent. I can't afford waking my own men."

We made it onto the boat and I finally let go of America. I opened my cabin and shoved him inside. "Sit down." I stopped whispering. He sat down and I walked to my desk, opening a drawer. I pulled one of the drawers open and took out a pipe and a light. I lit it and handed it over to America.

"You're a colony so therefore you can drink. Hopefully soon to be a country. You know, I think you would have done way better under my leadership. I have many places under my control and they seem to rather like me well. Even the ones I used to control still like me."

"You've set some of yours free?"

"When they were ready to lead themselves, yes I did." I handed him the pipe before lighting one for myself. I walked to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out my riding crop. He stared at it. I looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"What is that?"

"Incentive."

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's go down and have some beer." I closed the door and the drawer and walked down to where we kept our Prussian beer. "If you can't hold your liquor, tell me now." I said, looking back at America.

 **I'm going to make a series dedicated to America's training**

The war between England and America had started. I'd left to leave America to it and Spain had headed home a week earlier, from being homesick. France had left reluctantly a week later after me I would learn. It was time to see if all the training we had given to America would pay off. Pierre had delivered a note from France to me.

I opened the door to my house to see a drowsy Ludwig being fed grapes by Gilbird. I smiled. West, I suppose when he felt like he'd almost too many grapes in his mouth, would chew and swallow before Gilbird tried to pried his mouth open again. Ludwig was lying on the couch.

When Germany heard the door open, his eyes opened slightly and he looked up at the door. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he stood up. I grinned, I tackled him to the couch, hugging him. "West! I missed you _so_ much! I'm sorry about being gone so long. I _never_ intended to stay away that long. I'm just happy to be home." I cuddled him and he hugged me back.

"Bruder… where did you go?"

"On a horrible adventure. Next time I _promise_ you can come with me. In fact, I'll _take_ you with me!"

"I defended your borders with Austria while you were gone." My smile faultered.

"Austria attacked? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Did Gilbird defend you? Let me look at you." I started my inspection as Germany explained everything that had happened while I was gone. Well one thing was for sure, tomorrow I'd be attacking Austria. Then I remembered something. I got up and went outside to bring in everything I'd brought back with me.

"Bruder?" West asked when he saw the huge pile of things I had with me. "Vat is zat?"

"Look at what I brought back with me West! You'll love it! I brought you some stuffed animals!" I pulled out a stuffed dog and a stuffed bear. I threw them at West. He studied them for a minute before dropping them on the couch. I pulled out my next item. "I brought you toys, they are in this cool box I got." I handed it to him before digging inside it. "I got you a set of toy soldiers, I got you a-… this round thingy with string, ("Yo-yo") and I even got you a toy ship!" I went back to my treasures to pull out the next one.

"Bruder, where did you get this?"

"I got you some recipes and some music sheets. I got you some clothes and other pieces of clothing like jewels and hats. I even brought- verdammt! The food's ruined!" I crossed my arms, glaring at the food for its treachery. I'd made sure to have it made right before I got on the boat!

"Bruder, I'm sure I can make it if it's in the recipes you brought me. I don't really need toys anymore though bruder." I took the food, walked outside with it and- West stopped me from throwing it on the ground. "Put it in the trash, not on the ground outside."

"It doesn't deserve to be in my house! It was supposed to be eaten by you! Instead it revolted and did this!" He grabbed the plate and went inside. I followed out of curiosity. He picked up two of the other plates, I'd gotten four plates of food for him, and he took them to the trash. He came back in with the trash and threw the last plate in it before going to dispose of it. I followed him. Gilbird landed on my shoulder, tweeting.

"That is how you properly dispose of food bruder." I smiled.

"Ja West. Gilbird? Did West behave himself?" Germany froze, blushing. Gilbird tweeted happily. I smiled and put my hand on top of West's head. "Good boy West. I'm proud of you." I pulled him into a hug.

"Ich liebe dich." West whispered. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Ich liebe dich auch." I kissed his forehead, happy to be back where I belong.


	19. Half Finished Training

I had heard some rumours that did not make me happy! Something about Austria being Germany's older brother or one of his older brothers. I disapproved entirely! I am Germany's older brother! I was the one who raised him and these rumours were going to be put to a stop if I had anything to say about it. Which is why I'm sitting in my brother's office, watching him finish off the last of his paperwork. It only made me happy that I didn't have to do paperwork. After all if that man is my boss then all the work should be his job since he's 'running' the country. I was the one who knew my place and my job. To protect my people from harm and right now there was no danger that I could see so I wasn't needed and I had no rules in mind right now so that means my country is okay without me right now.

"Bruder. I'm going to have a talk with Austria today. I was wondering if you needed me. If you do you should say so now because I won't be back until after lunch. I know you said yesterday that you were going to have a talk with the Italians about something." He looked up at me, after finishing his work.

"Yes. I will be needing you." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Could you please clean up the house while I speak to the Italians?"

"YES!" I coughed. "I mean of course I will. Don't expect me to see you until after lunch though."

"Is there any way I can stop you from going to Austria's?"

"Hm… nein. No there isn't. I need to have a very important talk with him. Is there anything else you want to talk about before I set about my day?"

"I would like you to come home before dinner." I saluted him, smirking.

"Ai yai capitain!" He was not amused.

"I hope that is not how you salute your commanding officer."

"Nein. I salute him by kissing him in the mirror." I stood up, kissing West's forehead as I did so, and headed out to go see Austria.

…

"Hey! Music boy!" I shouted, bursting through his front door. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"In here Prussia." called a bored voice. I stalked into the room and leaned on his piano, what he was playing right now. He shocked me by changing his Chopin playing to something that was… very familiar… "What is your problem now Prussia?"

"Germany hates you so leave him alone!" I shouted at him. He raised a brow at me.

"That's not how it seemed when I last talked to him. It does seem that you hate me however, you have always hated me." I don't hate him! He's just boring, tried to take Germany from me, and he's the opposite of me so it's fun to play with him. Don't get distracted! I shook my head.

"You are not his brother so I suggest you stop spreading those rumours. I know they are just to get at me and that it worked but not the way you were probably hoping for!"

"How's your boss doing?"

"Him? He's doing fine. Yours?"

"Healthy as a horse." I scoffed at him. What an unawesome saying.

"While yes your boss neighs and nickers like a horse I doubt your boss is actually a horse. Kesese."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Why are you playing Fritz' music!" It'd finally hit me where I heard the music he was playing. Because I thought about it only now.

"Because I know my audience?"

"Screw you! Before I leave I want to say that next time I hear something about you and Germany and brotherhood I'm going to break your window! And then come in here and steal your piano and replace it with an organ." I'm bullying him. But I really didn't think my encounter with him through. Only what I already said to him. That he's not Germany's older bruder and that I am. "I'm Germany's older brother not you." I headed off, dropping a coin. He needs it.

"Didn't your favourite boss say something about shaking off old prejudices?" I glared at him.

"Don't try to lecture me with words!" I tried to punch him but Hungary coming with her frying pan and I spat my tongue out and gave him a thumbs down and the middle finger before running from his house to go back to West, having done my mission. I do hope Fritz blinked while that happened.

…

I was home with West and he was having us train again. "Count off!"

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"Tre."

"Vier."

"And that makes me fünf! You've made it half way through our training. So it's time to test your training and see what your made of."

"Yes sir."

…

He had us running laps! I'd ran faster than Germany for a while, just to see his reaction when he was pleased I found I couldn't do it any longer because I was doing it to be smug. So I ran at his pace. Italy was far behind and so was Feliciano. I slowed down even more to be behind them. Japan was running laps as well but he was between Germany and the Italian brothers.

"Italy! Run properly! That pace is never going to cut it! You're not going to lunch until you finish your laps." When West said that I got an idea and being the awesome country and fun brother I am I stood so that my feet were on the ground and so were my hands, kind of like leap frog except I was running. Italy and Feliciano had started a faster pace.

"Hey Feliciano! I'm going to get you!" He looked back and freaked out. He ran totally faster and Romano looked back at me, pissed. Oops.

"Prussia is going to get me!" I saw Germany give a look before I heard Romano yell at me.

"You potato bastard! Look'a at what you did! Now my'a stupid brother won't stop'a running!" He turned around and ran after him with Germany.

"Hey! Hold it! You need to learn to run this fast when you're _not_ in retreat! Why are you only fast when you're running away?! That's all for training today! Hold it you bastard!" I stood up and ran after West.

"I was only kidding! It was a game!" Perhaps Romano and Feliciano never played this way. I know I played with West that way when he was young and he would only pretend to run away or actually run away.


	20. Real' Training

I was calmly eating my breakfast with Romano, Feliciano, and Honda when West came down the stairs, smiling. I looked up at him. He's not normally late to anything. "Brohas, what are you doing?"

"Today we are going to train but this time it will be different. First I want all of you to run three laps and give me ten push ups." I shoved the rest of my food into my mouth. This was more like it! I got down on the floor and started my push ups while West got himself something to eat.

When they finished their meals, they also did push ups and then we went outside the house to do laps. Three of them. West had done push ups too and was also running laps with us. I looked over at him. "What type of training are we having today?"

"Physical training. This time I know you will be happy to join."

"Is it ever my choice if I join your training recently?" He smiled. "I thought not."

…

West had been right! I stared, pleased and amazed at the cannons and grenades. I quickly grabbed a whole arm load. Germany picked one up himself.

"Listen up! I'll teach you how to use a hand grenade. First you must grip the grenade firmly in your hand, then pull the pin out of it and throw it with an over hand motion." He pulled the tab out with his mouth and threw the grenade. I clapped when it exploded with a big fire and lots of smoke. "Throw it far enough to stay safe but close enough to watch the other guy explode. Does that make sense to you? Can you handle it?"

"Hai!"

"Si! I got it. Just you watch. I'll own this bomb thing." Italy threw the bomb and- wait! I watched Romano scoff at Feliciano.

"You idiot! This is how you do it!" He grabbed a grenade, threw it, and jumped up to grab the tab with his own mouth… they both held the bomb in their mouths.

"Hey, don't throw it at me! It's active now." I dropped my grenades back on the ground as Japan grabbed one of his own and pulled his own tab and throwing it just like Germany said to. I ran over to the Italians. "Sheisse." Germany proceeded to scream in horror. I reached the Italians as West just started screaming at them. "What are you doing?! You've got it backwards! Backwards! Throw it already or you'll blow yourself into oblivion!" He then screamed. I yanked the bombs away and threw them high into the air where they proceeded to blow up and leave us in a dust of rubble.

I ran back to the grenades and opened five of them at once before throwing them on after the other and watching it make a huge explosion. I laughed as I ran to the cannons and loaded them. "Load the cannons!" I shouted before aiming them and grabbing my lighter, that's supposed to be for my cigars, and used it to fire the cannons. "FIRE!" I laughed as I ran down the five cannons I'd loaded. I watched them shoot the cannons up towards the cliff. I threw my hands up in victory.

"Ja, ja, bruder. Very gute."

"Again!" I shouted. I ran to ready the cannons but West demanded otherwise.

"Nein! Let Japan, Romano, and Italy figure it out now." I rolled my eyes and readied one cannon. I blasted it and West yelled at me. Afterwards, I was frowning as I scuffed the ground with my foot. "That's why I go with you to war." Germany said, sighing. Then he looked at them. "You three! You saw him do it! Now you try!"

Japan had a few mistakes but the Italians were the worst ones at it, of course. Feliciano actually managed to set himself on fire. Germany face palmed before quickly putting the fire out for him. I heard Gilbird tweet and looked at him to see him standing on the ground with a tiny cannon. I threw myself to the ground and scooted closer to his cannon. He saluted me.

"Ready the cannon!" Gilbird dropped a ball into his cannon before using a twig to make sure it was in deep enough. Then he flew back into position. "Ready! Aim!" He aimed the cannon. "FIRE!" He lit a small match and the cannon blew and chipped a pebble off the cliff. I had Gilbird do it again four more times before cheering. "We win! Good job Gilbird." I kissed his head.

By the end of training, brohas got them to do the grenades and the first step of a cannon firing right. Apparently America isn't the hardest to train into a soldier. West had us all go in and wash up from training and then we had lunch.


	21. Invading Russia

I pounced my Bruder, happy to see him. He toppled over, knocking his machine to the floor from his short coffee table. "Bruder!"

"I'm bored West! Let's go invade something!" I said excitedly.

"Nein! Not right now!"

"Oh come on! I'm bored! I told you that already!" I said as he shoved me off him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't care. Go watch the television or something." He picked up his machine and straightened it out before trying to get back into contact with his men. I frowned at him.

"What if I go attack America? It'll keep him on his toes and he'll be given a chance for his freedom." He gave me a look while he was talking to his boss, explaining what happened. "What if I invade Austria?" He tried to bonk me on the head but I jumped back.

"Leave them alone, we're trying to be friendly with Austria. I'm sorry boss. That was mein Bruder trying to get something to do." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll go play with France and Spain."

"If you give me a minute, we can go do something together." I glared at him.

"Really? Like what? Mental training?"

"Invade Russia." I beamed and ran to my room to get everything ready. This was going to be awesome! … Napoleon once tried to invade Russia. He failed. Poor France. I picked up my phone and dialled France.

"Hello, this is Francis."

"Francis!" I said eagerly. "Grab Antonio and head to Russia. We'll avenge your boss Napoleon and invade Russia! Also, bring Turkey. He'll enjoy this."

"I'm sorry mon ami, but I'm currently friends with Russia." I frowned.

"Well you can join whoever's your real friend in this battle. I just thought we could have some fun."

"Fine mon ami. Is this Germany's idea though?"

"Nein." Bruder's probably just being sarcastic. "It's mine. I got the idea from watching a documentary about your boss Napoleon." He seemed to become delighted.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? I'll come, with Spain and Turkey." He hung up immediately. I heard the door open.

"Who were you on the phone with Bruder?" I looked up at West.

"Nobody important." To you.

"Grab a weapon, we'll be going now." I grinned.

"We'll be needing more than just _one_ weapon brohas. Watch how the master does it!"


	22. Worst Meeting Ever

I was sitting at a table, listening to Austria and Brohas be boring. Hungary was just sitting there in her female clothes. I had my head on the table, waiting for them to end this stupid 'Get On My Side' conversation. West wanted Hungary on our side. She _already_ agreed! Hungary and I used to be friends once. Now all she ever does is hit me with that verdammt frying pan! I smirked and put my hand on the side of my mouth and looked directly at her.

"Psst." She looked at me with a smile before back at Germany. "Pssst." I whispered again. She looked at me, her smile half gone then she looked back at Germany. "Psssst!" She finally looked at me, angry, but she still did.

"Wanna go outside? I doubt Germany would notice and I doubt that Austria would care." I whispered. "We can go hunting or we can fence or something." I suddenly felt West's eyes on me. I looked over at him. "What is it brohas? Astounded by my awesomeness?"

"Nein."

"Well I think it's time to end the meeting."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed. I shrugged, smiling.

"Italy."

"I'm sure Japan can handle him for two hours."

"And Romano?"

"… We're already almost done. Now be quiet!" He ordered. I stuck my tongue out at him. He twitched with anger before turning back to Austria. I turned back to Hungary.

"Wanna go out?" I whispered to her. She shook her head. I groaned. "Bruder? Why am I here? Surely you don't need your big brother's help in getting friends. You know, since you're older now?" He looked at me.

"Be quiet! I'm speaking!" I smirked.

"Austria makes bad food!" I shouted. I was going to have fun one way or another. However all I got was bonked on the head by West. I glowered at him before sticking my tongue out at Austria, mocking him. "By the way, Austria, one question."

"What is your question Prussia?" Austria sighed.

"Why is that Hündin called an Archduchess of Austria and not _Queen_ Theresa?"

"If you paid attention you would know Austria isn't a kingdom! Because you know she was called Queen of Hungary." Austria answered.

"Well mein boss is called _the_ King of Prussia."

"Of course he is, you are a kingdom."

"Königreich Preußen."

"Yes. That."

"Fritz was right. Maria Theresa was a bitch! She wasn't even your _queen_!" I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and dragged out of the room.

"Danke Austria, and thank you too Hungary. Thanks for joining us." I was dragged out of the house as West walked out. "We're going home."

"Yay!" I cheered.

" _You get laps!_ "

"Aww."

"And zen I will lecture you on being patient!"

" **Verdammt**!" I crossed my arms in anger. "I skip out."

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Nein!"

"Ja."

"Nein! I vill not allow zat!"

"I'm too awesome to be scolded!" I cheered, smiling up at him. He looked really angry. I stopped smiling. That lecture will be a long one. I sighed and stood up. I wasn't going to be dragged home by mein kleiner Bruder.


	23. Adventure!

We were at some meeting and we had pizza! I grabbed a slice and a pint of beer before digging in. The man in the white suit was talking about food effects or something. I can't tell if he's a doctor or a researcher.

"I had some really weird pizza the other day. It tasted like fish and vinegar. Look Germany! Someone's teaching a lesson!"

"The flavour in tomatoes cause those who ingest too much to become naturally good humoured but pathetically weak. However our latest research has but cracked the surface of this phenomena."

"That's funny. The professor guy doesn't know it but he just said butt crack." I put my hand on my face, surprised by Feliciano's statement. I however could not stop my laughter from escaping.

"Now I see." Germany said. I looked at him.

"See what?" I asked. He didn't answer. As the Professor continued to talk I got bored. I grabbed a tomato before aiming at his head. I did a few practice throwing before throwing it as hard as I could. It splattered on his coat, making him dirty. I fell over laughing, spilling my beer.

The next thing I knew West was dragging us all away from there. "Bruder, why did you do that?" He asked.

"It was funny. Talk about tomatoes!" I smiled at him. He didn't seem amused but he didn't seem angry either. His brows were lowered and he was frowning. He was maybe disappointed if anything.

…

I had found an amazing river and had got a wonderful idea! "Fritz, please watch over me as I begin an extraudinary journey." I placed a box in the river before getting inside the box. I would be floating down the river in this box until it came to an end! "This is going to be awesome!" I shouted as I gently shoved away from the pier. I started to drift off from the pier and the water took control of the box.

I saw West walking by and I shouted at him. "Hey West! Come join me!" I shouted. He looked around for me. "Over here West!" I called, waving my arms. He spotted me, then a look of horror passed on his face.

"Bruder! Get out of that box and get back on land!" He shouted. I ignored him.

"Join me!" I shouted. He took his jacket off, running to the river. He jumped in and swam after the box but I noticed the water was going faster and faster as I floated along the river. It connected with an even bigger river. "Bruder!" I called but he swam back to the bank.

He grabbed his jacket and ran along the bank, hurrying past me. I watched him leave. I wonder what he's up to. I passed by a forest. After a while I saw West again. He was in contact with someone. The water was going faster and faster now.

"Bruder!" I called. He looked over and hung up. He ran over toward me.

"Get out of that box, _now_."

"But it's so much fun!" I started looking for a way out of the box without getting swept away. I wasn't going to ignore him twice. He got in again and swam toward the box. The box fell and I noticed there were was a waterfall. And a second, bigger one after it. West tried to catch up but when he saw what was coming the third time, he swam back toward the shore.

"Don't get out! _Don't get out!"_

"I'm confused! First you say get out then you say don't get out." There came a big drop and I saw Germany walk up to the edge. He looked tiny. I was quickly swept away from him. "West!" I shouted. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear him as I was swept around a bend and West was taken from my sight. I was taken between a forest and I went deeper and deeper into the forest as the river kept drifting along.

Night had come now… I was starting to get worried because I'd lost sight of my brother and Gilbird wasn't here to tell me where I was. I no longer knew where I was or how to get back to West. Or the house.

"Fritz? If you're still watching me, please help me get to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I'll find a safe place to get out of the box and head back toward home. And please help me find my way back when that time comes. I guess this idea wasn't so great for doing it on my own." I said, watching an owl hoot. I couldn't see much and I could hear the sound of wolves howling. I'd not brought any weapons with me. So I didn't dare get out of the box right now. I hear things running back and forth on the banks of the river. "And please protect me from harm, Fritz."

There came mist and that made it even worse for my sight and my hearing was beginning to pick up on growls and snarls coming from the banks. I ducked into the box, closing my eyes as I hoped for sleep. I managed to get some sleep but not much.

When morning came I could see cows on the bank. I smiled. I was safe! Out of the woods at least. I need to get to the shore so I can go back home. I sat back down in the box. I was just beginning to feel hungry when I felt the box come to a stop. I stood up and saw that I had ended up in a dead forest, clearly having just been devastated by fire some time ago.

I stepped out of the box and looked around. Which way should I go to get back? Something made me look to the left. It was interesting. I turned and headed that way. I found an old coin. It had Fritz' face on it. I swear Fritz put it here to guide me. I smiled. I picked it up and put it in my pocket as I headed in the direction I'd came to get the coin.

I found myself in a place with many trees having fallen over but there were too many branches to see which way held what for me. So I just wandered around and eventually I came to a meadow! I smiled and ran to it. I found a beautiful place! Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I found some berries though! Still… I would have preferred wurst or something.

I picked as many berries as I could and stuffed some into the pockets of my jacket. I looked around, trying figure out which way to next. I can still tell East from West, because of the sun and because of this I knew North and South too. I spotted some berries that looked like it was an arrow, pointing in a direction. Thank you Fritz.

I was just finishing my handful of berries when I felt a drop of water fall on me. I looked up to see water drops falling and they started coming faster and faster. Shit. It's raining! I quickly looked around for cover and used my jacket to protect myself from most of the rain. I staid pretty dry but I did get my hair wet.

I got to the middle of this forest only to find a set of train tracks. Brilliant! I can just follow this train track back to West! … If I had known where I was… I looked up and down the track to see if it had any clues or something. Nope. Nothing. However I did start to hear what sounded like a train. I saw it zoom past and started following the tracks, following the way the train had come from. Surely this would lead me back to Germany. Or at least a civilized place I could ask where I was.

However before that even happened, I found myself getting very thirsty from all the walking I was doing. I had ate something for breakfast a long time ago. I need to find water. I made up my mind and left the train tracks. On an expedition to find water. And soon hopefully.

I indeed found a place to get water. A pool of it. And there seemed to be some small fish. Wonderful! I can eat and drink! Lunch time! I had my fill of water before running around the pool, trying to catch fish. In the end I had only managed to catch three fish and I was more hungry than I had been to begin with. I wondered if it would be okay to eat raw fish? No one has ever told me not to… so it can't be that bad can it?

I had started trying to find my way once more to either a civilized place, back to Germany, or a place I would at least know how to get back home from when night fell. I groaned but when I heard howls in the night I quickly ran and climbed into a tree. I could barely see and the only reason I could see was because there were no clouds and the moon was full tonight. Kesesese. I hope I don't run into any werewolves.

I watched the moon floating in the sky as soon there came clouds. I should try to get some sleep. I didn't get much last night. And I've traveled a long way today. I got comfortable, making sure I wouldn't fall in my sleep and used my jacket as much of a blanket I could. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. "Good night Fritz." I whispered.

I woke up the next morning and quickly climbed down, putting my jacket back on. I needed to find something for breakfast. I followed the direction the nearby flowers seemed to bend toward. Only because some of them weren't blowing at all toward the others but the exact opposite, making it seem sort of like the shape of an arrow.

I came across a river! Though it definitely wasn't the one I drifted down. There were bigger fish in this river than the pond I found yesterday. I watched the fish swim and I knew how bears caught their fish. Could it possibly work for me? I tried it a few times but it never worked well.

So I grabbed a flower and held it in the water. I saw someone else do this once. I had thought they were being ridiculous but in the end it actually worked. I got a bite and quickly yanked the fish out with the flower. I held it to the ground until it stopped moving, essentially drowning the fish. It was big! I picked it up and started eating it. I tried once more to get fish but when I noticed the position of the sun I knew I had to get up and get moving. I had one long drink from the water, not knowing when I would get another chance to drink.

I found myself at the ocean! Yes! I know where to go from here! I had hiked up a few hills, some being more slippery than others. I was finding myself hungry again but I knew better than to drink or eat from the sea. When I looked around I saw a shack. Maybe someone lives here! I can ask them to be sure I know where I am!

I ran to the shack to see if somebody was here but no one was inside. I looked around for any sign that someone lived here but all I found was old furniture. I sat down and started to relax. Until I heard something roar. It sounded like… _a bear!_ I backed up and it roared again, coming right at me! I threw things at it and roared louder. I was backed up against the wall, on the floor as it stood over me. It brought its big head down to bite but I quickly ducked under it and felt him scratch my leg. I grabbed something that looked like glass and just as the bear swung its head around to try to attack me again, I threw it at the bear and it roared in pain before fleeing the shack. I sighed as I looked at my wound. It wasn't bad… much. It'll heal in a very short time. I am a country after all. However I still got some water and washed my leg of any dirt that may have got in the wound. I tore a piece of fabric off my shirt and tied it around the wound to close up the hole in my pants. That should do.

I had moved on from the shack, following little signs from Fritz on where to go until the signs were getting totally confusing. I'd been told to go back toward the land but when I had gone at least ten miles inland there were signs telling me to turn around and head left. I just kept going forward and the signs seem to get more and more frantic until they stopped altogether and I heard the snarl of a wolf. I groaned. Should of listened! I ran as there were more and more wolves until it looked like a group of wolves out on a hunt. They ran toward me and I ran, I had no weapons to defend myself and I'd already been wounded. That was what had drawn them to me in the first place apparently.

I had reached the top of a hill when I felt my feet slide out from under me and I slid down the hill and a few feet from the hill before falling into a pit. I looked up. The sides were too smooth to do it easily. Especially with my wounded leg. I stood up, grimacing from the pain of the deep fall. The wolves were circling the hole. I smirked at them. They couldn't get me. Soon they left like they hadn't just been chasing me.

I walked to the edge and started trying to climb up the pit but I kept slipping down when I got to the middle. I tried digging my foot into the wall but the dirt was too hard packed to allow that. I groaned before digging my hands into it. That didn't work though because my legs were dangling down giving me more weight to pull up than before. I would slip more than I had been. I climbed down.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked. Then an idea popped into my head. "West! Brohas! Bruder! Germany!" I shouted as long and as loud as I could until I was getting thirsty from doing so. I sat down and sighed. Then I heard something that made me happy.

"Bruder!" shouted the distant voice of Germany.

"Bruder!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Bruder!" Came a closer sound of West.

"Bruder!" I called again. Soon I could see West at the mouth of the pit.

"How did you get down there? Did you not see the hole?"

"I slipped!" I called.

"Did you try climbing up?"

"Ja! Many times!" I replied.

"Stay right there, I have an idea on how to get you out." He left and I saw the others pop their heads over the hole. Italy, Feliciano, and Japan. I smiled at them.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Germany brought us here. What are you doing down there Mr. Prussia?" Feliciano asked.

"Being awesome." I replied. I saw a ladder get thrown down here.

"Try that." He called. I nodded and climbed the ladder. It only reached half way up the pit.

"Not big enough West." I said, climbing back down.

"Try using some rope, Mr. Germany." Japan said. Germany nodded. The next thing that was thrown down here was a long rope. I grabbed tightly to the rope and grabbed the ladder. The rope was being pulled up and soon I was back up on the ground. I smiled.

"That was awesome!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. I was grabbed by the back of my shirt before I could fall back down the pit. Germany dragged me toward safety.

"Bruder, what happened to your leg?"

"Ah, nothing major." I told him. "I've had worse." I stood up. West had us walk back to the car they'd clearly came in. Amazing. "I hope you'll forgive me for leaving the box behind." I smiled at him, getting into the passenger seat.

"By the way, you're grounded."

"What? What for?!" I asked.

"Because of this little stunt of yours." He drove us home, which took only two hours. He let us out and he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the living room. He sat me on the couch and before I knew what he was doing he had seen my wound from the bear. "Mein Gott! I thought you said it wasn't major." He scolded, leaving to go get something.

"It's not! It'll be healed by tomorrow morning!" I called. He came back with a cleaning kit. I knew exactly what he was going to do. I stood up but he shoved me back onto the couch. "Bruder! I order you to stop!" I said. He ignored me and grabbed a bowl of warm water, that he'd brought with him, before putting my wound in the water and he proceeded to begin cleaning my wound. The next thing I tried to get away from him for. The cleaning/antibiotic solution. I yanked and squirmed and all I could think of but he held too tightly to me. He gently applied the solution and I hissed in pain. "Damn it all West! I told you not to!"

"I'm only trying to clean the wound."

"Well stop it!" I ordered.

"Nein." Was his only reply. I groaned in anger as all my struggling didn't help. When he finished he placed a bandage on it. "Done." He let go. "As I said, you're grounded for this little stunt you pulled. I know better than to think this wound will change your mind on ever doing this type of thing again." He said before kissing my cheek. I kissed him back before frowning at him. "You can pout all you like Bruder but it changes nothing."

"I am not pouting! I'm not America! If I were a brat then Fritz would have told me a long time ago!" I called after him, lying down on the couch. I knew it was safe to sleep here. I fell asleep for a few hours before getting up to have some wurst and beer.

"So West, I thought you'd like to know where I got the wound?" I asked him as I sat in his office as he did paperwork. He looked at me.

"Ja."

"I got it from a bear. I think the phrase I should use here is 'You should see the other guy'. I threw a glass at the bear and he ran, fleeing. I scared it without even having a weapon that can be classified as a weapon. Am I awesome or what?"

"You are grounded is what you are Bruder."

"Oh come on! Lay off will you? It's not that big of a problem."

"You were gone for three days. It's Friday and you are grounded for a week!" He ordered as his phone rang.

"Then excuse me as I go to bed. I've not had very good sleep in a while." I stood and headed for the door. I opened it before heading to my bedroom.


	24. Playing With Austria Is Never Easy

"Hey! Austria!" I shouted. He looked at me, sighing.

"Oh great. What do _you_ want?" I smirked.

"To play!" I smiled at him. He frowned.

"Why on _earth_ would I want to play with you? More importantly, why would _you_ want to play with _me_?" He does have a point there.

"…" I have no answer for that. "Because your on my side now?"

"Just go away and please leave me alone." He turned back to his newspaper. I glared at him.

"Well maybe I'll go see if Hungary wants to play!" I yelled at him. "You loser!" I turned and headed into his home to go find Hungary.

"Hey! No trespassing!" He called. He sounded like he was whining. Which is hilarious. I turned back around to look at him.

"Do you wanna fight?" I asked in a light tone. I mean Austria used to be an important country. Surely he wants feel important again?

"Always the violence with you, isn't it?"

"Not this time. I know you usually sit on your ass and be bored. I was wondering if you wanted to feel important again. You used to be a great country and now all you do is sit and let Hungary fight your battles. I don't like it that way. I miss back when you used to stand up for yourself instead of letting a girl defend you. If you're not careful I think you might turn into France." His face softened completely.

"I didn't know you felt that way Prussia." I smiled at him. "I won't play with you but I can play my piano for you. Would you like that?" I nodded.

"Ja. Why not? Maybe I can talk you into playing with me." He stood up and folded his newspaper while turning back toward his house and holding the door open. I grabbed the door and shoved him inside before following after him.

"What would you like to hear?" I thought for a moment.

"Fur Elise!" I shouted. He cringed.

"No need to be loud!" I smirked at him. He sat down and stretched his hands before beginning to play the song. I smiled.

"Wow. You really are good at piano."

"Thank you. I think." He said. "So what really brought you here of all places?" I shrugged.

"Well we're supposed to be partners now I suppose. Since we're both on the Axis or whatever. I also wanted to come see you and Hungary to see if one of you wanted to play with me." Not to mention right now Germany's upset with me.

"Well I'm sure Hungary would. I won't. I know how you get rough when you 'play' sometimes. So answer a question for me, Prussia."

"Okay. I guess I can do that."

"You love playing right? What does the word play mean in your vocabulary?" I smirked.

"That's two questions Austria." He looked at me.

"I know that. Answer the last one if you really _must_ answer only one."

"I love playing around, yes. Play means… to have fun. Isn't that what it's supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Yes. I suppose." He said, finishing the song and going right into Moonlight Sonata.

"So answer a question for me! How do you play?"

"With my piano." I looked at his piano.

"Ever learn to play a harp? Those I actually find enjoyable. Of course, because of mein boss, I like every type of music. He's a great flutist you know. He makes lots of music sheets. He writes them. Which makes him even more awesome! If you ask me, he's a well rounded man. Which is hard to find."

"I quite agree. I wonder… are you talking about Frederick the Great?" I scoffed at him.

"Wouldn't you know if I was or not?"

"I don't know anything about your new boss. All I know is that you seem to become more and more… unruly." I started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" He asked, clearly demanding an answer.

"That you think I'm unruly." I told him. "It's not my fault the king has no idea what he's doing."

"Well that answers my question then, doesn't it?" I looked up quizzically.

"What question?"

"You refer to Frederick the Great as your boss." I stopped laughing and looked away. "No need to become so somber." He said when he saw my blank face. "If you must know I sometimes talk to my first boss. I talk to all of them, including Maria Theresa." I looked at him, surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes." He's pitying me! I glared at him.

"I don't need your pity!" I shouted at him. He jumped but quickly continued his music.

"How about something to lighten the mood?" He asked, running Moonlight Sonata into Claire De Lune. Well true it had a lighter tone to it.

"Do you know anything about Rome?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I know only that he fell. Because he grew too big of course. Though I also know about the type of clothes he wore. Gilbert, if I promise to play with you, you have to promise not to get rough. Do we have a deal?" He asked, looking straight at me. I nodded.

"We have a deal." I held out my hand but he didn't take it. It's okay though, he was still playing the piano and both his hands were needed. However when he finished the song, he shook my hand. I stood and he followed suit before leading me into his house where we could play.


	25. Russia

"Bruder, I want you to make Russia feel at home for today. My boss and his boss are going to have a meeting together." West said as we had breakfast. I looked at him, frowning.

"Why?" It's not that I have a problem with Russia, I just don't like having to look after a grown man! The only exception to this or any rule is Germany. Germany is always going to be my responsibility to keep safe and happy.

"Because I will be training the Italians." Italy and Feliciano both paled.

"Leave us alone you sour kraut!" Italy shouted. I glared at him and he glared right back at me.

"My bruder isn't a sour kraut!"

"Si! He is! He's German isn't he?" I slammed my fist on the table, standing from my seat.

"Ja but that has nothing to do with-"

"SHUT UP!" I flinched at Germany, he'd scared me but I would never admit it! I sat right back in my chair. Romano and Feliciano had both screamed in terror when Germany shouted. Then Romano glared at Germany. Probably pissed that he'd got scared. Japan had been eerily calm even when Germany shouted. "Eat your breakfast." West was quiet after that. However he was obeyed, even by me.

"So West what are you going to teach them and what about Japan and I? Won't we be missing training?"

"Nein. This training is only for the Italians."

"Well that's boring! What about me?"

"You _will_ make Russia feel at home until I get back!"

"And if I refuse?" He gave me a dark look. "Point taken!" I quickly replied. "Can I at least play with Russia?"

"Nothing aggressive. We want him on our side." I nodded.

"Then I guess I'll do it. But if he and I don't get along don't expect me to stick around!" I shouted at him as he left with the Italy brothers. Japan had gotten started cleaning the place. I stood and walked around the building to find something to do.

In the next hour, the door had rang so I had quickly gone to see who it was. It was Russia with his boss and Adolf. "The hell you guys want?" I asked. Germany's boss cleared his throat.

"Where is Germany?"

"He is with the Italians. I have been ordered to stay here and wait for you three."

"Then let us in!" Ordered Germany's boss. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't say the magic word!" I taunted at him. He glared at me before quickly calming himself down.

"Let us in, please." I smirked.

"Well that word works too but you were supposed to say 'Austria's a loser'." I let them in, chuckling at my joke. Germany's boss is an Austrian. One reason I hate his boss. He's not German. I make sure every boss I have is Prussian… but then every boss I have is related to Fritz. Cause I'm just that awesome.

I noticed Germany's boss and Russia's boss had left, leaving me alone with Russia. I smiled. "Hey Russia!" I called. He looked over at me, smiling. It was creepy but I shrugged it off.

"Hello Prussia. Would you like to become one with Russia, da?"

"Nein! I want you to teach me Russian Roulette." He smiled. I went to my room and quickly grabbed two of my guns before going back to Russia. "I have these!" I said, tossing him one of them. He caught it perfectly.

"First we need vodka. You have vodka?" I nodded and went to the fridge before pulling out two huge bottles of vodka. I didn't buy them that way. I'd retrieved the bottles myself and had bought the vodka myself before pouring the vodka into the bottles myself. Yes, I had been planning on visiting Russia myself beforehand but he had come to me! I handed him one and he popped it open before chugging it down. "It is more fun this way." He stated. I popped mine open too before trying to chug the whole thing down. When I finished, the room was spinning. Russia went to the couch before opening the gun. I followed his lead.

I took out all bullets but one and then spun the revolver thing before pointing it to my head, like Russia was doing. When it stopped spinning, Russia smiled at me. "Is Prussia brave enough to pull the trigger?" I scoffed at him.

"I've been shot too many times to not be brave enough."

"Then pull trigger, da." We pulled both triggers on the count of three.

BANG! I fell over from the punch the gun gave but I wasn't bleeding. Neither was Russia. He had pulled the trigger and when he wasn't bleeding, he began to laugh. I followed suit as I heard a door slam open and the bosses came running in just to see us chuckling. They spotted the spilled vodka on the ground, Russia had knocked his over with his foot.

I didn't know what his boss was saying but clearly he wasn't pleased and clearly Russia wasn't listening because he was still laughing. Germany's boss wasn't yelling at me but he was studying me. I looked up from the couch.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"What were you thinking? You could have been shot and then probably need a trip to the hospital." I couldn't help but cackle. I have never really had a problem with weapons. I've been shot many times by a cannon! The only difference between a gun and a cannon is that the ball is smaller.

I wasn't laughing long though because as soon as Germany came home and learned what happened, he started lecturing me why I shouldn't be shooting myself with a gun and how I should already know that a gun is not a toy. Show's what he knows, doesn't it? However, somehow, Germany still got me to start feeling guilty with his long lecture on responsibility.


	26. Nostalgia

"Bruder! I'm bored!"

"Go play with Italy or something." He said, pushing his head set closer to his ear.

"You owe me! I babysat Russia for you! Or whatever that was."

"I'll take you out for a drink sometime."

"I can drink when I want! You never want to play with me lately. What's wrong with you?"

"You do realize the situation we are in, right?" He asked.

"That's not your problem! Let your boss handle it. That's what I do. I only step in when he's doing something I don't like. He knows that. So should your boss. What if I read a book to you? Would you like that?" He sighed.

"Clearly you won't leave me alone until you get what you want. What would you like to play?"

"One for me, one for you. It won't even make you leave what you're doing. We both win, kleiner Bruder." He finally looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Just kidding." I showed him the box of beers I'd brought with me. I handed him a beer bottle before opening one for me and beginning to drink. He opened his, smiling. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Listening to the news. Like you should be doing."

"Oh I listen to the news. Especially your news." I replied.

We drank beer for a while until West finally stood up and decided to play with me. I grinned. This was exactly what I'd been hoping for! I grabbed his hand and ran out of his house and shoved him onto one of the horses I'd brought. I got on the other one and started my way toward my house. He followed me.

When we reached the house I'd raised him in, I gladly stopped and jumped off my horse. West yelled at me as he got off his horse the 'proper' way. I grabbed his hand again and ran inside the house and to his old room. His face fell from being serious to soft. I let go and walked over to his old toys.

"I know you're kind of too old but I thought I would remind you how close we used to be. You remember?" He blushed slightly.

"Bruder… I've not grown less fond of you. I do embrace my responsibilities, something you don't. Which gives you more time to be bored. I'm glad you have fun and I wish I could have as much fun as you. Just know that I love you no matter what… and that we run our countries differently." I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Bruder. I understand but you know, we can still play right now if you want. Do you want to play?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll play with you for a while. From what I recall, playing with you was fun and educational." I grinned.

"That's because that's exactly what it was like. I believe a child should learn while playing. Otherwise why would they want to learn?" He walked over and sat next to me. "You know, this is a perfect way to plan your battle strategies!" I told him. I divided the men evenly before setting them on their feet. Today I had succeeded in making my Bruder play with me.


	27. To Mexico

I was laying on my stomach, having failed tackling my brother. He was now sitting at his desk, working on his paper work. I looked at the room for a few minutes and then the floor, trying to come up with something to say, to get his undivided attention. However, he spoke to me.

"Why are you always coming in here and trying to distract me from my work?" He asked.

"Why are you always coming in here and trying to do your work every day?" I replied. He grunted, glaring. "I thought I taught my kleiner Bruder how to play and have fun!" I whined. "I guess when my kleiner Bruder grew up he decided to be a responsible asshole. Now who do I have fun with? Worse yet, how's my little brother going to have fun! This is all his boss' fault!" I slammed my fist on the floor before rolling over onto my back.

"Stop whining! You're a grown man!" He scolded. "Or supposed to be." He whispered to himself. I sat up from the floor.

"I'm gonna go have some fun with my friends." I said. That was when he looked at me.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Not all of my business is needing to be known by mein kleiner Bruder. Now sit here and do your work while I, the Awesome Prussia, go see what work he can accomplish outside. Maybe you could keep an eye on Feliciano. I saw him leaving the German border as I crossed in. Said something about conquering a small country." He jumped from his seat.

"He what?!" I flinched as Bruder ran out of the room, leaving me behind. I grinned. I was honest, sure, but now was the perfect time to retreat to Spain! 'Dear Fritz, please watch over us during this adventure. We will need it.'

…

I was with Spain and France, we were stuffing food into our mouths before we left Europe to go to South America and attack Mexico. This was going to be _fun_! I can hardly wait! I picked up my mug and started gulping my beer.

"Are you sure that this is going to be worth it?" Spain asked. "I don't really mind Mexico not being under my control. He's actually a very good friend." I grunted, scoffing at him.

"It has nothing to do with conquest or grudges! It's about keeping the guy on his toes and taking money. You need money, admit it! And seeing as he's an old colony of yours, he needs to be there when you need him. Or at least that's what West taught me… told me, I mean."

"He's tried to help me."

"France is funding Spain so Mexico's not really needed. Don't want him thinking this has anything to do Germany."

"If you know Awesome Prussia, then you know Prussia works on his own! No orders from anyone! Got it?!" They smirked.

"Someone sounds defensive." Francis said slyly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with Germany or Hungary." Antonio replied.

"I thought it was Germany with the black and white reins." Francis smiled before getting back to his food.

"Least I don't have a boss who forces me into battles I don't want a part in." I replied. They spat their drinks out.

…

We were making plans to get to Mexico, looking at a world map, that we'd spread over the ship desk. France put his finger from our place in the Spanish bay to the Gulf of Mexico. "We should go this way for our plan of attack." I shook my head.

"No! If you'll notice, this also connects to America! We don't want him getting into this or seeing us in the gulf because he'll probably think we're there to attack him as well."

"Well we need some plan of action before the boat can move." Antonio said. He started running his finger over the map, looking for the best course of movement. I stared at the map before I noticed something.

"Where is Hungary on this map! Is she too small to appear?" I asked, joking around. France pointed at a place on the map. "Oh. Well here's Germany and Prussia!" I shouted, pointing. "Prussia is smaller than I remember it… if only a little but still… at least I have more friends." I smirked.

"We're in Biscay so we can either go around Canada and these other countries… or we can go around South America." Antonio stated. I looked back at the part of the map I was supposed to be looking at. Man! If we go through that, it gives Germany time to figure out what I did! But if we just go for the straight kill, America will attack us out of fear! This is a pure Germany vs America question. Don't forget that if we choose the long route, Germany could choose the straight way and get there before we do! I crossed my arms in concentration and started tracing possible routes.

"We'll go around South America. If we go the other way, America will see us and we might as well have gone straight there." I said. They stared at the map a few more minutes before smiling. We threw our mugs together, cheering. We'd given the captain his directions and the boat finally moved from the docks and we started our way to begin battle and laying siege to Mexico.

…

We were on the other side of South America and now all we need is to move toward Mexico and we can attack! I was proud of us! And Germany hasn't even made a move. I knew because Gilbird kept coming back. If Germany had made a move, he would have staid. It takes about three or four days for Gilbird to leave and come back.

"Now we've had our fun but we need to decide who will do what." I said, reluctantly removing my lips from my mug of beer. They reluctantly put their drinks down and I followed suit, hearing my stomach growl.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"Attacking him won't be enough. We also need to take things and take them back to our land."

"We're not pirates anymore. We're not even dressed for the occasion."

"I left my pirate clothes at home."

"If we went dressed as pirates, they'd know exactly what we were planning! I'll be in charge of attacking and France will be in charge of finding priceless relics that we take back to the ship. Spain, you can be in charge of defending the boats and the men. Agreed?"

"Well I agree about you being in charge of attack. You're the best at what you do." Francis said.

"Only one exception. No attacking the panicking citizens. They won't know what hit them. It will make us look like monsters." Besides Fritz wouldn't like it.

"Agreed." Antonio replied, picking up his wine.

"Agreed." Francis picked up his champagne. I picked up my beer. We had a toast to our brilliant minds.


	28. Mexico

We were on shore in Mexico. I was leading my army in for the attack against police, armies, and those who stood up against us. It was just like back when I really was a pirate. I kept the enemy off of France who was in charge of finding money, artifacts, and anything else that suited his fancy. I also of course was claiming things I wanted for West… I'd just tell him I bought them.

"Why are you guys attacking us?" Mexico asked, finally arriving on the scene with the Mexican army, the real one. Not just a bunch of people who wanted to fight. I scoffed at him.

"It's called pillaging duh." I retorted. "We want something from you so we came to take it."

"Spain?!" He cried as he noticed Spain in the bay. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's here." I replied.

"I'm guessing you had no plans on buying instead of stealing?"

"If I were you, I'd back down. But since I'm me, I suggest you fight. It'll be fun." I said, bringing my sword around to attack him. He jumped back and his soldier brought his gun to meet my sword. I smirked. I'd engaged in combat. "Who ever said don't bring a sword to a gun fight?" I asked, attacking the soldier who stepped in the way. My men, of course, chose to use guns. And cannons. And all that other stuff.

"This battle is uncalled for!" Mexico complained. "I've never even seen you!"

"You mean to tell me that you've not even heard of me?" I demanded, defeating his soldier before I wanted to, furious he didn't know me.

"Never!" I glared at him and brought my sword around to face him instead. He can't die, he's the better target. My men started battle with the men Mexico came with as I took on the real challenge. I smiled as he brought out his own sword. "I have no other choice but to fight." He said as if he regretted it.

"Have at you!" I declared, shoving him away from the gun shots. He and I clashed swords, sometimes I got the upper hand and sometimes he got the upper hand. Until I heard France shout at me.

"I've got what we came for!" He called. I turned to see him and suddenly I was on my back, sword to my throat. I brought my gun up to knock his sword from my neck, sweeping my feet under his legs and knocking him to the ground.

"You'll never win, little country!" I declared. I was having fun fighting him. I've never fought Mexico before. I jumped on top of him and gripped his hands with the sword, squeezing them as hard as possible so I could retrieve his sword. However, he had a better grip than I could have imagined and punched him in the jaw, hearing him scream in pain and his grip released.

I was pulled back by Spain and France and together we and our armies ran for the ships, firing the ships cannons at them all the while as we started off from the shore. I couldn't hold in my laughter as we got away.

"Look mon ami!" France opened the boxes and to show us lots of money, shiny things, clothes, and a bunch of other thins. There was enough for each of us and I clapped him on the back.

"Good job, Francis."

"Way to go, amigo! Why don't we celebrate!" Spain grabbed some champagne and poured glasses for each of us.

"Though that leaves us with how we explain to our bosses how we got all this." France warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! You two can just say you got it from me. Then if the king of Prussia complains, I'll just tell him to deal with it. At least I didn't lead you guys against Austria. Though, that's what we should do next!" I cheered. They rolled their eyes.

"What about pillaging England?" I beamed.

"Ooh ooh. Sounds quite fun! Pillaging the pillager and pirate of the seas! I can't wait!" I turned to find the captain to tell him to head for England. France and Spain I heard groan from behind me.

"I was kidding!" France called. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I wasn't!"


End file.
